


Хорошая реклама

by 8salfeti8



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Учитывая, что Питер Паркер почти не говорит, а Человек-паук просто не знает, когда стоит заткнуться, как именно Тони должен был догадаться, что они - один и тот же человек?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Мини-версия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good publicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007160) by [Bergen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergen/pseuds/Bergen). 



— Похоже, в этот раз мы немного наследили.

— Да что ты? И как ты догадался?

— Заткнись уже, — пробормотал Тони, подходя к краю крыши и кидая взгляд на пролегающую внизу улицу. — Этого бы не произошло, если бы ты дал мне сосредоточиться.

Человек-паук поспешил присоединиться к нему на карнизе.

— Прости, ты сказал «сосредоточиться»? А я и не знал, что это слово водится в твоем словаре. Наверное, ты имел в виду «усугубить»? «Обезобразить»? «Уничтожить»?

— Ну хватит, умник.

— Вытравить… — торопливо добавил Человек-паук.

— _Ну хватит_ , Эмили Диккенсон. Давай просто порадуемся, что никто не пострадал, — сказал Тони, одновременно запуская сканирование груды обломков, чтобы убедиться, что никто не оказался в ловушке под ними. Ему действительно стоило с самого начала вызвать подкрепление, но он не думал, что все так обернется. Это же был просто какой-то идиот с пушкой на летающей доске. Пока не оказалось, что пушка эта посылает ударные волны, способные разнести на кусочки целые здания.

— Я рад, что ты появился, — признал он, — все плохо, но могло быть намного хуже. Разумеется, пресса в любом случае обвинит во всем нас.

Он повернулся к Человеку-пауку и взглянул в его карие глаза, смотрящие на него сквозь стекла этих дурацких темных очков.

— Почему ты просто не можешь снять эту идиотскую, совершенно _идиотскую_ маску, карапуз?

— На это есть две причины, Старк, — ответил Человек-паук. — Первая причина — я не хочу, а вторая, так уж вышло, совпадает с первой.

Тони вздохнул, снова кидая взгляд на обломки, раскиданные по всей улице.

— Я определенно повешу весь этот бардак на тебя.

— Ты такой козел, ты в курсе?

— Ага, — самодовольно ответил Тони.

***

Пеппер тяжело вздохнула, продолжая щелкать каналами.

— Это просто катастрофа. Настоящий праздник для прессы.

— Я не виноват, — попытался оправдаться Тони, — этот паукообразный просто не знает, когда пора заткнуться. Один сплошной поток бессмыслицы. Он отвлек меня.

— В любом случае, твоя репутация не хило так пострадала, — сообщила ему Пеппер. — Ничего нового, разумеется. И, как и сотню раз до этого, все можно исправить. Нам всего лишь нужно немного хорошего пиара, чтобы вновь вернуть тебя на этот непомерно высокий пьедестал, на который тебя всегда возносит публика. И я уже все устроила.

— Что _именно_ ты устроила? Посадишь меня составлять цветочные композиции со стариками? Организовала выдачу пособий для одиноких матерей Эфиопии?

Пеппер подтолкнула к нему лист бумаги.

— Нашла для тебя сироту. Его зовут Питер Паркер. Живет в интернате. Ему пятнадцать. И он поразительно умен. Любит супергероев. И самая его заветная мечта — встретиться с великим Тони Старком. Один фонд — ну, знаешь, из тех, что претворяют мечты в реальность, — сообщил мне о нем еще несколько недель назад. В тот момент я не стала как-то работать с этим, потому что я не хотела, чтобы он разочаровался, когда познакомится с _настоящим_ тобой.

— Это жестоко, Пеп.

— И, если честно, я до сих пор не до конца уверена в этом, — продолжила она. — Да, нам нужна хорошая реклама. Но я все еще беспокоюсь, что ты не сможешь вести себя должным образом. Потому что… — она замялась.

— Потому что?

— Похоже, он не очень разговорчив. Иногда он вообще не разговаривает. Что-то связанное с эмоциональной травмой.

Тони кинул взгляд на лист бумаги и прикрепленную к нему фотографию. У парнишки на фото была широкая улыбка и сияющие карие глаза. Он совершенно не был похож на беспокойного или грустного ребенка. Но каждый справляется с травматическими событиями по-своему.

— Ну хорошо. Организуй это.

Пеппер выгнула брови.

— И все? Я думала, что ты отреагируешь хуже.

— Ой, да ладно. Умный, но при этом не болтливый ребенок? Идеальная комбинация. Эх, если бы все мои сотрудники были такими.

Пеппер несколько секунд пристально разглядывала его, постукивая карандашом по столу.

— Последнее, что нужно этому мальчику — это чтобы его герой поиздевался над ним.

— Ты считаешь, что я буду издеваться над ребенком с психологическими проблемами? А у тебя не слишком высокое мнение обо мне, верно?

— Ты социально некомпетентен, — последовал безжалостный ответ Пеппер. — Может, ты и не станешь делать это нарочно, но даже будучи собой ты способен выбивать людей из колеи.

— Ну, спасибо, что решила приукрасить ради меня правду.

***

Уже на следующий день Мелисса — особо суровый социальный работник, — инструктировала Тони по телефону.

— Вы главное не парьтесь, — сказала она сквозь помехи. — Единственное, о чем вы должны помнить — это не наседать на него из-за его молчания. И, правда, не переживайте. Все считают, что он весь такой _чувствительный_ , потому что он тихий, но он совершенно не чувствительный, уверяю вас. Он может быть тем еще язвительным засранцем. Просто он это умело скрывает.

Тони напряженно потер лоб.

— Ладно, ладно. Но как я узнаю, чего он хочет? Он… вы там что, в туннеле что ли? Связь просто ужасная… Он пишет что-нибудь?

— Не, все совсем не так. Он говорит. Просто обычно все сводится к одному-двум словам. А что касается того, чем он захочет заняться… Да всем, что придет вам в голову. Я вам гарантирую, он будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Так лучше слышно? Я вышла на балкон. Тут воняет голубями. Он перестал разговаривать после смерти тети.

— Оу. Он был с ней близок?

— Она его вырастила. Его родители погибли в авиакатастрофе, когда ему было девять. Он стал жить с тетей и дядей. Его дядю застрелили в прошлом году, а тетя полгода назад погибла в пожаре.

— Боже, — пробормотал Тони.

— Да, не все так солнечно и радужно. Так что спасибо, что делаете это для него. Очень альтруистично с вашей стороны, — он расслышал какие-то странные нотки в ее голосе, когда она произнесла последнее предложение. И что-то подсказывало Тони, что она отлично знает, почему он согласился встретиться с Питером именно сейчас.

***

Все оказалось не так плохо, как ожидал Тони.

Мальчишка улыбался от уха до уха, выходя из машины. Его карие глаза были широко раскрыты от восторга. Пожимая руку Тони, он смотрел ему прямо в глаза и даже тихонько пробормотал что-то похожее на приветствие.

Мелисса была рядом с ним. Общаясь с ней по телефону, Тони представлял ее высокой, крупной женщиной. На деле же она оказалась маленькой и хрупкой, с длинными волосами и длинными ногтями. Ее голос казался слишком громким для такого крошечного существа.

— Ну что, все готовы? — прогрохотала она.

— Да, будет весело, — пообещал Тони.

Мелисса ущипнула Питера за руку.

— Ты рад?

Питер торопливо опустил голову и кивнул.

— Отлично. Я заберу тебя в четыре, но можешь звонить раньше, если я буду нужна тебе. Увидимся позже! — И с этими словами ее и след простыл.

— Хочешь посмотреть мою лабораторию? — спросил Тони у Питера.

Питер кивнул.

— Мне говорили, что ты умный малый. Какой у тебя любимый предмет? — продолжал допытываться Тони, пока они поднимались по лестнице к главному входу на базу.

Питер выразительно потеребил свою футболку. Та была украшена изображением двух стеклянных флаконов с химическими субстанциями. Один из флаконов говорил другому: «Кажется, ты слишком остро реагируешь!»

Ясно, так значит пацан _действительно_ не разговаривает.

— Тебе нравится химия?

Питер с кроткой улыбкой кивнул.

— Я могу работать с этим. Нет, я _работаю_ с этим. Правда, не всегда успешно. На прошлой неделе чуть не взорвал свою лабораторию. Ты бы видел лицо Пеппер… ээм, она моя невеста. Ну, кажется. Я пытался сделать ей предложение, но она просто закатила глаза. Если подумать, мне стоит, наверное, снова поднять этот вопрос.

Они подошли к мастерской Тони, и тот щелкнул выключателем, озаряя комнату люминесцентным светом.

— Добро пожаловать в самое лучшее место на Земле, — сказал он. — Ну, кроме Сейшел. У меня там есть небольшой домик, просто потрясающий. Правда, в связи с последними событиями, я там уже лет пять не был, так что все давно уже могло превратиться в руины.

Питер бесшумно зашел в мастерскую, осторожно сканируя комнату взглядом. Он указал пальцем на костюм Железного Человека, застывший посреди комнаты.

Тони беспечно махнул рукой.

— Да-да. Костюм. К этому мы еще доберемся. Давай сначала покажу тебе, над чем я сейчас работаю, — он положил руки Питеру на плечи, аккуратно подталкивая его к одному из столов. — Слышал про Соколиного глаза? Конечно, слышал. А про стрелы его знаешь? Конечно, знаешь. Я пытаюсь соорудить для него набор взрывных стрел. И взрыв должен быть контролируемым. Так что мне необходимо стабильное взрывчатое вещество, которое не сдетонирует в момент соприкосновения с твердой поверхностью, однако сможет взорваться после воздействия катализатора. И чтобы взрыв не был уж слишком разрушительным. И стрелы должны быть легкими, так что я не могу просто нашпиговать их C-4. Верно? В общем, вот тут у меня и возникла проблема.

Питер осторожно взял со стола пустую металлическую стрелу и принялся разглядывать ее, медленно поворачивая в своих руках. На мгновение Тони показалось, что пацан не понял ни единого слова из его речи.

— Полусферический резонатор с металлическим детонатором, — сказал вдруг Питер.

Тони моргнул. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить это, потому что да, первыми словами, вылетевшими изо рта этого мальчишки, были _«полусферический резонатор с металлическим детонатором»_.

— Ты имеешь в виду Эффект Монро?

Питер едва заметно кивнул.

— Боже, шкет. Они говорили мне, что ты умен. Они не говорили, что ты — чертов гений. Ты прямо как мини-Томас Эдисон.

Питер отрицательно помотал головой.

Тони дернул бровью, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Нет?

— Тесла, — сказал Питер, и нахальная ухмылка скользнула по его губам. Тони расхохотался.

— Ну конечно. Никола Тесла. И все равно ты мини-версия, мелкий.

Он кинул взгляд на стрелу в руках Питера, прежде чем снова перевести его на Питера.

— Хочешь попробовать провести вычисления?

Лицо Питера засияло, словно Тони только что предложил ему кусок шоколадного пирога.

***

На экране Тони всплыло сообщение. Это было напоминание от Пеппер о том, что ему необходимо разобраться с рекламой. По правде говоря, стоило Тони услышать слова «полусферический резонатор с металлическим детонатором», он совершенно забыл, по какой именно причине Питер появился здесь.

Он кинул взгляд на Питера, который сидел с другой стороны его огромного стола. Потянувшись под столом, он легонько потыкал его ногой.

— Эй, шкет. Не забудь про Фонд Грейнджер. Тебе нужно будет оставить на их сайте небольшой отзыв о сегодняшнем дне. Нам нужно с тобой сделать селфи?

Питер кивнул, показывая пальцами знак мира, словно китайская школьница, позирующая для праздничной фотки. Тони фыркнул.

Забыв на мгновение о своих расчетах, Питер искоса взглянул на экран Тони. Заметив, что Тони продолжает смотреть на него, он слегка дернул подбородком, словно спрашивая _«чем ты занимаешься»?_

— Сложно объяснить.

Казалось, Питера устроил такой ответ, поскольку он тут же опустил глаза и продолжил строчить свои цифры.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и некоторое время лишь раздраженно постукивал пальцами по столешнице.

— Слышал про Человека-паука? — спросил он вдруг.

Питер снова посмотрел ему в глаза, слегка склонил голову, а затем медленно кивнул.

— Ты мог видеть в новостях, что в последнее время он работает с нами. Мог решить, что теперь он — член команды. Вот только это не так. Потому что мы понятия не имеем, кто он, и у меня нет способа связаться с ним. Обычно он просто появляется из ниоткуда. Наверное, мне не стоило посвящать тебя в это. Ай, да что я говорю? Как будто ты кому-то расскажешь об этом.

Питер улыбнулся и, отложив карандаш, подпер голову руками, внимательно слушая.

Тони указал на экран.

— Я пытался создать алгоритм и найти какую-то закономерность в его поведении, раскрыть его личность, но всякий раз, когда мне кажется, что я подобрался чуть ближе — его поведение кардинально меняется. Либо он следит за мной и нарочно издевается, либо, по какой-то причине, ему приходилось переезжать из района в район минимум три раза за последние шесть месяцев.

Питер нахмурился. Он потянулся вперед и ткнул карандашом в надпись: «Предсказание Поведения Преступника» в самом верху экрана Тони. Или, если конкретнее, в слово «преступник».

— Ты прав, он не преступник, — согласился Тони. — Но если я собираюсь доверить кому-то свою жизнь, я хочу знать чуть больше об этом парне, чем то, что он совершенно не умеет мастерить костюмы.

Питер хихикнул. Он встал со стула, чтобы отойти к рабочему столу Тони.

Некоторое время Тони рассеяно следил за его действиями, прежде чем вновь повернуться к экрану и безумно хаотичному набору красных точек над всей картой Нью-Йорка, обозначающих все последние места, где был замечен Человек-паук.

Он моргнул, когда Питер вдруг возник рядом с ним и положил что-то крошечное на стол перед ним.

— Предлагаешь использовать трекер?

Питер сел за стол, выжидающе глядя на Тони. Тот со вздохом провел рукой по лицу.

— Я думал об этом. Я мог бы придумать способ прицепить один к его пижаме. Но я боюсь, что он заметит его, и тогда мы больше никогда его не увидим. Я не хочу спугнуть его. Мне всего лишь нужно узнать его имя и внешность. И я не хочу, чтобы он знал о том, что _я знаю_. В моих словах есть какой-то смысл?

Питер с невозмутимым лицом покачал головой.

— Справедливо. По крайней мере ты честен, — Тони взял в руки трекер. — Хммм. Знаешь, может быть я обдумаю этот вариант. Если я использую очень маленький трекер, то все может получиться. И это в любом случае принесет какую-то пользу. Спасибо, шкет. Если сработает — куплю тебе пиво. Ой, бля, нет. Куплю тебе колу, наверное.

Питер улыбнулся.

***

Брюс зашел в мастерскую с печеньем и напитками в руках.

— Пеппер сказала, что вам нужен перерыв, — сказал он, с любопытством разглядывая Питера. — Хорошо поработали?

Питер повернул свой блокнот Брюсу, и Брюс хихикнул, увидев в нем карикатурное изображение Тони в костюме Железного Человека.

— А неплохо, парень, — он подошел поближе и, забрав блокнот из рук Питера, принялся рассматривать рисунок.

— Да-да, — проворчал Тони, — поощряй его. Маленького самодовольного паршивца.

Питер лишь улыбнулся. Он забрал свой блокнот, и Тони увидел, как он схватил зеленый карандаш и принялся вырисовывать что-то, что, очевидно, в ближайшем времени окажется Халком.

— А ты просто так это не оставишь, верно? Ты как чертов кролик из Дюрасел. Но сейчас уже почти половина четвертого, так что пора закругляться.

Питер резко вскинул взгляд, и зеленый карандаш застыл над бумагой.

— Остаться? — спросил он.

Тони почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, и какое-то странное желание защищать поселилось у него в груди.

— Ты хочешь остаться еще ненадолго?

Питер с надеждой кивнул. Тони торопливо выудил телефон. Мелисса взяла трубку после первого же гудка.

— Алло?

— Здрасте. Это Тони Старк. Вы еще не выехали?

— Только собиралась выходить.

— Дадите нам еще пару часов? Мы тут в разгаре проекта, и пацан уж очень увлечен. Сказал, что хочет остаться.

Несколько секунд Мелисса хранила молчание.

— Я заеду за ним в шесть, — сказала она в конце концов.

— Отлично.

***

«Проект» Питера вылился в серию слегка оскорбительных карикатур на Мстителей. После этого Тони чуть более подробно объяснил свой Человеко-паучий-алгоритм, и Питер даже предложил несколько интересных идей.

И не успели они опомниться, как Пятница сообщила Тони, что Мелисса только что заехала на базу и в данный момент паркует свою машину.

Питер прижал свой блокнот к груди, задумчиво глядя на Тони.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

Тони сглотнул, легонько сжимая плечо Питера.

— Спасибо _тебе_ , шкет. Ты очень помог мне. Я отлично повеселился. Тебя ждет блестящее будущее. Пришлёшь мне свое резюме после окончания колледжа, идет?

Питер кивнул. Его глаза были полны благодарности, которой, Тони казалось, он совершенно не заслужил.

***

Когда Тони вышел с Питером в фойе, Мелисса тут же вскочила на ноги.

— Хорошо провел время? — спросила она Питера, и тот усердно закивал головой.

Мелисса кивнула Тони.

— Спасибо. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы в выходные он обязательно отправил свой отчет в Фонд Грейнджер, так что отзыв должен появиться на их сайте где-то на следующей неделе.

— А нельзя ли ему остаться на ужин? — выпалил вдруг Тони.

Мелисса выгнула бровь.

— Вы тоже можете остаться, если хотите, — добавил он. — Мне немного неловко, что вы проделали весь этот путь. Любите тайскую еду?

— Дело в том, что у меня рабочий день заканчивается через час, — сказала Мелисса, — и дома меня ждут четверо детей. Поэтому мне нужно успеть вернуть его в интернат.

— Он мог бы остаться на ночь, — предложил Тони. — Вы же завтра работаете? Я мог бы подкинуть его до школы.

Мелисса откровенно разинула рот, прежде чем повернуться к Питеру, указывая большим пальцем на Тони.

— Этот парень держит тебя в заложниках? Моргни два раза, если я права.

Питер захихикал.

— Позвольте мне переговорить с ним секундочку, — сказала Мелисса, поманив за собой Питера.

Тони нетерпеливо ждал, пока Мелисса тихо и почти единолично обсуждала что-то с Питером в другом конце зала. И он понимал ее дилемму. Боже, да будь он на ее месте, он бы в жизни не позволил своему подопечному провести ночь в доме какого-то миллиардера с сомнительной репутацией. С другой стороны, зачем упускать возможность порадовать ребенка, который действительно заслуживает этого?

Вскоре Мелисса и Питер вновь присоединились к нему. Лицо ее было напряжено.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — У Джозефа ночная смена. Я должна обсудить это с ним. Если он будет не против, тогда и я тоже. И если все выйдет из-под контроля, просто позвоните ему. Хотя… он отвечает только на мои звонки. Но вы же позаботитесь о фигне вроде пижамы и зубной щетки? Потому что я не собираюсь мотаться туда-сюда ради этого.

— Заметано, — торопливо согласился Тони, поднимая руку, чтобы затем с хлопком опустить ее Питеру на плечо. — Я позабочусь о нем, обещаю.

***

И только когда Тони отвел Питера в гостиную, он понял, что остальные Мстители понятия не имеют об особенностях Питера. Он тут же почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Мелисса просила его не поднимать при Питере вопрос о его немоте, но ведь он не может просто заявиться ко всем с ребёнком, который почти не разговаривает, и при этом никак не объяснить это.

Они вошли в гостиную, и Тони сразу же кинул взгляд на Пеппер, Ванду и Стива, которые сидели за столом и уже развернулись, чтобы посмотреть на них. Его ладони тотчас же покрылись потом.

— Привет, — сказал он, пока его мозг судорожно пытался придумать подходящее объяснение ситуации. — А кто-нибудь уже заказал ужин? Потому что мы с Питером хотим тайскую еду.

Три пары глаз недоуменно моргнули.

Пеппер первой пришла на помощь.

— Питер остается на ужин?

— На ночь, вообще-то.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не показать ему его комнату? — выразительно предложила она.

Тони резко вытянулся, глядя Пеппер прямо в глаза. Пеппер… да. Она справится с этим. Он об этом даже не подумал.

— Его комнату. Отличная идея, — сказал он, сжимая плечо Питера. — Идем, Мелкий. Поселю тебя в комнату рядом с Вижном.

Он в последний раз кинул на Пеппер взгляд, на что та лишь кивнула, словно отвечая _«я разберусь с этим»_.

Он поспешил вывести Питера из комнаты, направляясь прямиком к спальням в западном крыле.

— Хэппи привезет для тебя кое-какие вещи. Тебе нужно что-то особенное? Потому что сейчас самое время…эм… сказать об этом, — закончил он неловко.

Питер покачал головой. Ну, разумеется.

— Что ты хочешь на завтрак? Яйца? Тосты? Блинчики?

— Все, — сказал Питер, и Тони хихикнул.

***

Мстители удивительно спокойно отнеслись к неожиданному вторжению в их дом. А Питер же, с другой стороны, вел себя удивительно спокойно на ужине в обществе Мстителей. В какой-то момент Тони поймал себя на том, что задумчиво смотрит на ребенка, который сидит на полу между Наташей и Брюсом и с восторгом слушает какую-то скучную лекцию Брюса, одновременно уничтожая огромную порцию риса с курицей и зеленым карри.

Мелисса была права. Питер _действительно_ чертовски язвительный, но по-своему. И ничто в его поведении не указывает на то, что он страдает от какой-то формы расстройства, мешающей ему говорить. Кроме того факта что он, ну, просто не говорит.

— Что ты задумал? — приглушенно спросила Пеппер, после того как они с Тони вернулись на кухню, чтобы убрать оставшуюся еду.

— Я просто… хмм… работаю над хорошей рекламой.

— О, ясно, — сказала Пеппер, и в голосе ее прозвучало какое-то странное веселье.

***

Пульт Тони выудил из самого нижнего ящика. После стольких лет использования исключительно голосового управления, он был приятно удивлен, что ему удалось найти его. Он вручил его Питеру, чтобы тот смог просмотреть фильмы и самостоятельно выбрать один.

Остальные Мстители уже разошлись по своим комнатам. Только Пеппер осталась сидеть в соседнем кресле, но даже она была полностью поглощена своей книгой.

На несколько минут Тони отошел на кухню, чтобы разогреть в микроволновке попкорн. Когда он вернулся к дивану с дымящейся миской в руках, Питер кинул на него вопросительный взгляд. На экране застыл логотип «Охотников за привидениями», и Тони понял, что ребенок спрашивает его одобрения.

— Золотая коллекция? Конечно, Мелкий. Отличная идея.

Он поставил миску на колени Питера, отчего на лице подростка вновь появилась широченная улыбка.

— Ты хороший, — прошептал он.

Тони повернулся к нему, и тень улыбки скользнула по его губам.

— Спасибо, шкет. Вот только не все согласятся с этим.


	2. Мороженое

— Эй, придурок! Смотри куда стреляешь этими своими лазерами!

Тони повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как что-то сине-красное промелькнуло слева.

— А, вы только гляньте, кто решил заскочить к нам. Наш Паучонок в трико! Ты опоздал, как обычно.

— Ну, в отличие от тебя, у меня нет продвинутого ИскИна, который все время подсказывал бы мне дорогу.

— Можешь засунуть свое недовольство мне в задницу, парень!

— Я бы с радостью, но там уже занято твоей головой.

— Мы можем сосредоточиться? — раздался в коммуникаторе усталый голос Капитана Америка. — Мы еще не закончили. Тони, возьми с собой Человека-паука, закрепите внешнее кольцо на восточной стороне. Вижн, Уилсон — вам то же самое на западной. Романофф, Бартон, как обстоят дела у вас?

Тони на несколько секунд завис в воздухе.

— Карапуз, ты со мной! Не отставай! — воскликнул он, уносясь прочь.

— Что им нужно на этот раз? — прокричал Человек-паук, перепрыгивая с фонаря на фонарь.

— Просто привлечь внимание! — прогрохотал в ответ Тони. — Берегись их модифицированных… _блядь!_

Зеленый луч пронесся буквально в миллиметре от Железного Человека, попадая в стену за ним и взметая в воздух куски штукатурки.

— Он мой! — крикнул Человек-паук, стреляя своей паутиной прямо в обидчика и приклеивая его к стене какого-то здания. — Эй…. Уффф… может быть, сейчас не лучшее время, но эммм… пфрх, черт… эти штуковины очень похожи на те, на которых когда-то летали Читаури. Какова вероятность того, что инопланетяне создали свой небольшой дилерский центр где-то в Нижнем Манхэттене?

— Мы можем сначала закончить с этим, а уже потом поговорить? — огрызнулся Тони, в очередной раз сканируя окрестности. Он начал замедляться, пока, наконец, не завис в воздухе. — Думаю, это все. Ты что-нибудь слышишь?

Человек-паук приземлился на крышу и несколько секунд стоял совершенно неподвижно, лишь медленно поворачивая голову влево и вправо.

— Нет, — сказал он в конце концов. — Сколько их было?

— Около дюжины, — ответил Тони. — Роджерс… у нас все чисто.

— Ну вот, один из них испортил мой костюм, — пробормотал Человек-паук угрюмо, тыча пальцем в огромную дырку на рукаве. — Да я половину своего свободного времени трачу на него.

— Что, правда? — уточнил Тони. — И до сих пор не придумал что-то получше, чем эта пижамка?

***

Они собрались на одной из крыш.

— Всегда рад видеть тебя, Человек-паук, — поздоровался Стив. — Спасибо, что в очередной раз не дал Тони самоубиться.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — парировал Человек-паук. — Думаю, вдвоем мы с вами сможем не дать ему врезаться в здание.

Сам Тони стоял на краю здания, наблюдая за тем, как внизу агенты ЩИТа расчищают весь беспорядок. Но, услышав это, он развернулся и торопливо вышел из своего костюма.

— Если я вдруг врежусь в здание, — сказал он, потирая левую руку, — со мной-то все будет в порядке, а вот здание разлетится в щепки. В отличие от вас двоих, любителей разгуливать в лайкре.

— Ну, в отличие от тебя, у _нас_ есть суперсилы, Старк.

— О, боже, — пробормотала Наташа. — Опять они начали мериться пиписьками. Я домой, увидимся там.

Стив торопливо вскинул руку.

— Погоди, Романофф. Мы все едем домой. Не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — последняя фраза была адресована Человеку-пауку. — Брюс сегодня делает лазанью.

— Не-а, — последовал ответ. — Вы видели когда-нибудь, как едят пауки? Они буквально выблевывают пищеварительный сок на свою еду, а затем всасывают все это обратно…. Господи, не надо так таращиться на меня, это шутка, ребят. Короче, я не иду. Наслаждайтесь своей лазаньей.

Тони подошел к Человеку-пауку и осторожно опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Может быть в другой раз, — сказал он, легонько сжав.

— Вряд ли. Ну все, пока.

Взгляд Тони следовал за ним, пока он бежал к краю здания и прыгал с него, уносясь прочь на своей паутине. Стоило ему скрыться из виду, Тони прикоснулся рукой к коммуникатору.

— Пятница, жучок на месте?

— Есть сигнал, — подтвердила Пятница. — Он движется на восток.

Стив перевел на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Ты прицепил к нему жучок? Я думал, ты пообещал, что он может сохранить свою личность в тайне?

— Ну, что сказать, я соврал, Роджерс. Пятница, сообщи мне, как только он остановится.

***

Мария Хилл распахнула задние дверцы фургона, давая Тони возможность заглянуть внутрь.

— Я собираюсь отправить все это на базу. Когда ты сможешь дать нам информацию? — спросила она, начиная заполнять бланк.

— Я сегодня днем взгляну на них. Но ничего не могу обещать. Пока что это похоже на технологии Читаури.

— Я согласна, — сказала она. — Но я хочу знать, откуда взялась эта хрень.

— Полагаю, ответ «из космоса» тебя не удовлетворит?

Хилл даже никак не отреагировала. Вместо этого она вырвала бланк из блокнота и протянула его Тони.

— Могу я надеяться на то, что ты не испортишь всю бумажную работу?

— Честно? Думаю, нет, — фыркнул Тони, запихивая лист бумаги в карман. — Поцелуй от меня Фьюри.

Он развернулся и снова забрался в костюм, поднимая руку к коммуникатору.

— Есть данные с жучка, Ница?

— Сигнал покинул Нью-Йорк и в данный момент движется на северо-запад.

Тони замер.

— Что? Он покинул город?

— Судя по скорости и траектории, он движется на поезде в Хартфорд.

Какого хрена? Он что, прыгнул в поезд сразу после миссии?

— Ну хорошо, сообщи мне, как только он покинет транспорт.

***

Прошел еще час, прежде чем Пятница вернулась с новостями.

— Трекер так и не покинул траекторию поезда, однако последние пятнадцать минут он был неподвижен.

— Где?

— Станция Хартфорд.

— Есть что-то интересное на камерах со станции?

— Ничего примечательного.

У Тони было дурное предчувствие. Мог ли Человек-паук буквально в считанные минуты обнаружить жучок, а затем просто закинуть его в поезд в качестве отвлекающего маневра? Но выбора у Тони не было: он должен был убедиться.

— Ладно, Ница, просчитай маршрут. Я лечу туда.

Мысленно он уже готовился к худшему, и все же испытал огромное разочарование, когда, наконец, добрался до станции Хартфорд и обнаружил жучок, спрятанный меж двух сидений пустого поезда.

Черт.

***

— Привет, Мелисса. Это Тони Старк. Я хотел узнать, может Питер смог бы снова заглянуть в гости ко мне на этой неделе.

— Заглянуть в гости, — озадаченно повторила Мелисса.

— Только если он сам будет не против, — поспешил добавить Тони.

— Оу, я думаю, что он с радостью согласится, — сказала Мелисса. — Я еще никогда не видела его таким счастливым.

В груди Тони разлилось приятное тепло.

— Я мог бы сам заехать за ним. В среду?

— Это… в смысле… ладно, — все еще слегка неуверенно согласилась Мелисса.

— Отлично. Могу я уточнить… его особенность… У него уже есть какой-то диагноз?

— Не совсем. Некоторые врачи предполагают избирательный мутизм, но это не очень подходит. Не знаю, психология — сложная штука. Я могу лишь сказать, что каждый справляется с травмой по-своему. И не всегда нашему поведению можно дать название.

— Хмм.

— Слушайте, заранее прошу прощения, если мой вопрос обидит вас, но я должна знать. Это все еще часть вашей маленькой пиар-выходки, или на этот раз все по-настоящему? Я просто хочу понять, планируете ли вы вышвырнуть этого ребенка, как только вновь вернете себе расположение общества.

— А это важно? — слова вырвались до того, как Тони успел обдумать их. — Пацан проведет несколько незабываемых дней на базе, а я верну себе свою репутацию.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Нет, наверное, не важно, — сказала Мелисса в конце концов, — пока мы честны друг с другом.

***

Питер пришел с букетом белых пионов для Пеппер.

— Оу, ты такой душка! — воскликнула Пеппер, заключая мальчишку в теплые объятия.

— Подлиза, — прошептал ему Тони, и Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как нужно обрезать их и правильно ставить в вазу?  
— предложила Пеппер Питеру.

— Пеппер, брось, — фыркнул Тони. — У этого пацана IQ размером с Эверест. Он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы учиться пользоваться ножницами. Он пришел сюда, чтобы рассчитать необходимый вращающий момент для поворотного основания костюма Железного Человека.

— Ты уверен? — уточнила Пеппер. — Питер, чем бы тебе хотелось заняться: рассчитать необходимый что-то там для основания чего-то там, или научиться обрезать цветы?

— Цветы, — сказал Питер, посылая Тони ухмылку.

— Он это сказал только чтобы побесить меня, — проворчал Тони.

— Просто сядь уже, — сказала Пеппер, указывая на стул. — Тебе бы тоже не мешало выучить что-то новое.

И так Тони оказался рядом с ними, пока Пеппер все вещала и вещала о том, как обрезать стебли, удалять листья и подбирать правильную температуру воды. Прошло примерно полчаса, прежде чем Пеппер заключила, что оба они уже хорошо овладели искусством наполнения ваз, и Тони наконец-то, _наконец-то_ удалось утащить Питера в мастерскую.

— Черт возьми, шкет, — проворчал он.

Питер хихикнул.

***

Совсем скоро Тони обнаружил, что молчание Питера совершенно не является помехой в их общении. Пацан, может, и не слишком много говорит, но, когда он говорит, он гораздо более прямолинеен, чем большинство людей.

— Ошибка, — просто сообщил ему Питер, указывая на голограмму, застывшую перед ними.

— Ну хорошо, мелкий, хорошо, я все еще работаю над этим, не докапывайся до меня. Что… ну, ладно, что не так? О, да, я понял, о чем ты.

Это даже немного пугало — каким привычным казалось ему общество этого ребенка. Словно он знает этого парня уже целую вечность. Ему достаточно было лишь взглянуть на лицо Питера, чтобы понять, о чем тот думает. И не важно, что говорил он лишь отрывистыми словами, потому что Тони всегда понимал, что именно он имел в виду.

Тони поспешил вновь сосредоточиться на своем человеко-паучьем-алгоритме.

— К сожалению, жучок не сработал, — сообщил он. — На самом деле все обернулось катастрофой. И теперь Человек-паук, наверное, жутко зол на меня. Есть еще идеи как поймать его?

Питер опустился на соседний стул и принялся листать свой блокнот, пока не дошел до страницы с карикатурным изображением Алой Ведьмы. Он поднял на Тони вопросительный взгляд, поворачивая блокнот рисунком к нему.

Тони расстроенно отмахнулся.

— Я уже просил ее, но она сказала, что не все так просто. Я не знаю, у меня нет докторской в области чтения мыслей. Да и к тому же, у нее есть пунктик насчет… не знаю… этической стороны вопроса, или типа того. Хотя, если честно, мне просто кажется, что она слегка втюрилась в этого парня.

Брови Питера взмыли к волосам.

— И это, знаешь ли, жутко странно, учитывая, что никто из нас не видел его лицо, — продолжил Тони.

— Уродливый, — предположил Питер игриво.

Тони фыркнул.

— Да, ты прав, это вполне вероятно. В любом случае, это очередной тупик. Какие еще есть идеи?

Лицо Питера приобрело задумчивое выражение, когда он медленно провернулся на стуле, сканируя взглядом мастерскую, словно пытаясь найти какой-то волшебный предмет, который поможет Тони выследить Человека-паука.

Но стоило ему завершить круг и снова повернуться лицом к Тони, он пожал плечами, а затем поднял руку и, сложив пальцы пистолетом, сымитировал выстрел.

Застигнутый врасплох, Тони, прижал ладонь ко рту, прежде чем заливисто расхохотаться.

— Ты что, предлагаешь пристрелить его?

Питер пожал плечами, кидая на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Неее. Он на нашей стороне. Я на такое не пойду.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Питер.

***

На ужин Ванда и Вижн приготовили куриный паприкаш. Стив и Наташа решили так же присоединиться к ним, в то время как остальные Мстители предпочли остаться в своих комнатах.

Намерения Стива, как всегда, были добрыми, но он явно побаивался молчания Питера. И если Тони и успел что-то усвоить, так это то, что чем больше Питера пытаются вывести на диалог — будь то словами, записками или жестами, — тем тише он становится. И Тони еще пока не разобрался, был ли это такой защитный механизм, или просто очередной способ для Питера поиздеваться над окружающими.

— Ты будешь рис или картошку? — спросил Стив у Питера. — Эмм… покажи на то, что ты хочешь.

Питер просто молча уставился на него.

— Ничего? — вновь попытался Стив. — И то, и другое?

— Отстань от него, Роджерс, — вмешался Тони. — Если он что-то захочет, он сам возьмет.

— Ладно… — сказал Стив, подталкивая несколько блюд поближе к Питеру, чтобы тот, в случае чего, мог дотянуться до них.

Питер перевел взгляд на блюда, прежде чем снова обратить его на Стива, и Тони буквально _видел_ , как шевелились шестеренки в хитрых мозгах этого ребенка, пока он продумывал свой следующий ход.

— Мороженое, — заявил он в конце концов.

Стив едва не выронил вилку.

— Что? Эм… ты хочешь мороженое? С курицей? Ты… ты уверен? Нет, ну, у нас _есть_ …

— Роджерс, он просто прикалывается, — сообщил ему Тони.

Питер хихикнул, вгрызаясь в свою курицу, и Тони едва подавил в себе желание взъерошить ему волосы.

***

В этот раз им не удалось посмотреть фильм, потому что Питеру еще нужно было закончить свою домашнюю работу. Поэтому он сидел рядом с Тони на диване со своим учебником по экономике на коленях, в то время как Пеппер сидела в соседнем кресле, полностью поглощенная своей книгой.

— В следующий раз начни с домашней работы, хорошо? — сказал Тони. — Ты не обязан проводить для меня вычисления, пока твоя домашка не сделана. Я бы мог помочь тебе, а не наоборот.

— В следующий раз, — медленно повторил за ним Питер, и Тони внезапно почувствовал себя слегка неловко.

— Ну, да, — ответил он, стараясь произнести это беспечно. — В смысле… я не знаю, я об этом как-то не думал. Но мы могли бы повторить на следующей неделе. Только если ты захочешь, конечно.

Вместо того, чтобы дать какой-то ответ, Питер начал судорожно искать что-то в своем рюкзаке. Тони неуверенно кинул взгляд на Пеппер, которая упрямо не отрывала глаз от книги, хотя Тони отлично знал, что она прислушивается к каждому слову. Он повернулся к Питеру, когда тот протянул ему свой телефон, и почти сразу осознал, что Питер показывает ему страничку с сайта Фонда Грейнджер.

— Не, шкет. Это больше не обязательно. Они отвечали за организацию только первой встречи. А сейчас здесь только ты и я, понимаешь?

Питер смерил его озадаченным взглядом.

— Хорошая реклама, — прошептал он мягко.

— Мда, — сказал Тони, внезапно осознав, что Мелисса наверняка разболтала Питеру об их недавнем разговоре. И он не мог винить ее за это. Она не хотела, чтобы Питер возлагал на это слишком большие надежды, которые вскоре могли быть разбиты, — но сейчас дело не в рекламе, — объяснил он. — Просто… я… не очень хорош во всем, что касается стабильности, долгосрочных планов, ответственности. Откроем все карты: мне нравится проводить с тобой время, шкет. Не знаю, я что-то вижу в тебе. Но я понятия не имею, что я буду думать об этом через месяц. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне. Просто я придурок.

Питер, нахмурившись, покачал головой.

— Поверь мне, это так. И мне абсолютно плевать на пиар, но Мелисса была права, если она сказала тебе не ждать от меня слишком многого. Но я готов оплатить для тебя колледж, если ты захочешь. Или купить тебе машину, или еще что.

Питер окинул его долгим испытующим взглядом, прежде чем поднять карандаш и ткнуть им в грудь Тони.

— Ты хороший, — заявил он, тыкая Тони с каждым словом. После чего невозмутимо вернулся к своему учебнику по экономике.

Тони вновь перевел взгляд на Пеппер. Ее взгляд все так же был прикован к ее книге. Но на губах у нее играла улыбка.


	3. Грустно

Раздался приглушенный стук, когда кто-то приземлился на крышу за спиной Тони.

— Угадай, кто, придурок.

— Спасибо, что решил заглянуть, карапуз, но у нас все под контролем.

— Ну разумеется. И именно поэтому я только что спас кучу народа от какой-то светящейся взрывоопасной штуковины, которую те парни сбросили. А заодно и тебя от очередной порции плохой рекламы. Всегда пожалуйста.

Тони повернулся к нему.

— Где оно?

— Взорвалось, — повторил Человек-паук, — так что теперь, считай, нигде.

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул. Он поднял забрало шлема, окидывая Человека-паука взглядом.

— Я не знал, увижу ли я тебя когда-нибудь снова.

— Мда?

— Я знаю, что ты нашел жучок.

— Ах, это. Хорошая попытка.

— Ничего личного.

— Я знаю.

— И все же я удивлен, что ты пришел.

— Я не планирую перестать помогать людям, — сказал Человек-паук.

— Ты хороший парень, Человек-паук.

— Стараюсь. И пока мы не отошли от темы, на прошлой неделе я тут пытался предотвратить одно убийство, а затем произошла погоня, и какой-то парень с крыльями налетел на меня и схватил, а затем бросил меня в озеро, но это не главное, потому что до того, как эти парни начали стрелять друг в друга, они пытались провернуть какую-то сделку с оружием, и я почти уверен, что это было точно такое же оружие, что использовали сегодня эти ребята, и я так же уверен, что тот чувак с крыльями и есть поставщик этого оружия.

— Так, ты там на стероидах или что? Можешь повторить это в нормальном темпе?

— Ладно, дедуля, но может сначала _ты_ подкрутишь свой слуховой аппарат? — парировал Человек-паук. — Я следил за какими-то мутными парнями, которые устроили встречу под мостом. Два чувака пытались продать оружие третьему. Вот только не простое оружие, а типа… Видел фильм «Люди в черном»? Вот типа такого оружия. Как у Читаури. Когда они сели в машину, я начал преследовать их, но вдруг из ниоткуда спикировал какой-то мужик на крыльях и буквально утащил меня прочь. Я смог вырваться, но я понятия не имею, куда делись остальные. Это определенно было какое-то жутко крутое оружие. Они, вероятно, знают, кто его источник. Или даже сами являются источником.

В голове у Тони крутился примерно миллион вопросов. И все же в конце концов он спросил лишь:

— Почему я раньше не слышал об этом?

— Не то чтобы у меня был способ выйти с тобой на связь, который не поставит под удар мою личность.

— Ты мог бы просто заглянуть на базу.

— А кто сказал, что ты не напрыгнешь на меня и не стянешь маску?

— Если бы я хотел, я мог бы сделать это прямо сейчас. Но я не хочу, чтобы мы стали врагами.

— Ну, мы оба знаем, что ты подкинул мне жучок. Что изменится, если ты прямо сейчас схватишь меня за горло?

— А ты дело говоришь, Человек-паук. Может мне стоит именно так и поступить.

— Похоже, мне пора, — отшутился Человек-паук, после чего, не прощаясь, рванул к краю крыши и спрыгнул вниз. И Тони молча наблюдал за тем, как тот уносится прочь.

***

— Ты сегодня какой-то тихий, мелкий, — сказал Тони, отлично понимая, насколько странно это звучит в отношении Питера. Но это была правда. Сегодня Питер зашел на базу без своей привычной улыбки во все лицо. Он позволил Пеппер обнять себя, никак не отреагировав на это, и теперь уже целый час лишь молча работал над своей домашней работой.

Питер ничего не сказал. Он даже не поднял глаз от своей работы.

Взгляд Тони еще на некоторое время задержался на его сгорбленной фигуре, прежде чем он сдался и вернулся к своему собственному проекту.

— Грустно, — пробормотал Питер в конце концов.

Тони снова повернулся к нему. Питер окончательно забросил свою домашку и теперь с угрюмым выражением лица вырисовывал что-то на полях тетради.

— Я могу как-то помочь?

Питер покачал головой.

— Бывает.

— Да, я тебя понимаю. Скажи мне, если захочешь вернуться домой пораньше, идет?

К его ужасу, после этих слов в глазах Питера заблестели слезы. Ребенок торопливо отвернулся, яростно принимаясь вытирать глаза рукавом.

— Это _не_ дом, — сказал Питер сломленным голосом.

Тони хотелось ударить себя. Он медленно подкатился на стуле поближе к Питеру, не зная, что сказать. «Все будет хорошо?» Это довольно паршивые слова, учитывая все, через что проходит этот ребенок.

— Могу я обнять тебя? — спросил он.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем повернуться к Тони, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Тот потянулся вперед и аккуратно заключил подростка в объятие. Питер уткнулся лбом в плечо Тони, тихонько всхлипывая.

— После смерти моих родителей, я заперся в мастерской и минимум две недели ни с кем не разговаривал, — сказал Тони, медленно поглаживая Питера по спине, — пока Роуди не вытащил мою задницу на рыбалку. Прошу заметить, что это был первый и последний раз, когда я ходил на рыбалку. Я чуть со скуки не помер. Я подозреваю, что Роуди потащил меня с собой только чтобы показать, что в жизни все может быть намного _хуже_.

Питер негромко хихикнул.

— Одиноко? — спросил он. Тони кивнул.

— Да, конечно. Особенно поначалу. Требуется время, чтобы впустить в свою жизнь новых людей, которых ты сможешь назвать семьей. Но рано или поздно это произойдет. Я обещаю. Я не забыл своих родителей. Но теперь я могу вспоминать о них без привычной грусти. У тебя все будет хорошо, Питер. Может быть не завтра, и даже не в следующем месяце, но обязательно будет.

Питер согласно промычал, прежде чем выпутаться из объятий. Он в последний раз провел рукавом по лицу, после чего взял в руки ручку и вновь повернулся к своей домашней работе.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — предложил Тони. — Разумеется, не нужна, но все же?

Питер ткнул ручкой в предложение в учебнике, и Тони наклонился, чтобы прочитать его. К сожалению, это не было как-то связано с математикой или науками. Вместо этого там была написана тема для сочинения по английскому: «Как место, в котором ты вырос, повлияло на то, каким человеком ты стал?».

— Мда, — протянул Тони, — понимаю, почему эта тема расстроила тебя, — он откинулся на спинку, упираясь локтем в стол. — Может тебе стоит сосредоточится на городе, а не на семье? Ты же всю жизнь жил в Нью-Йорке, верно? Что для тебя значит этот город?

Несколько секунд Питер раздумывал над этим, прежде чем на его губах мелькнула тень улыбки.

— Подойдет такая идея?

Питер взял ручку поудобнее и принялся писать, так что Тони воспринял это как «да».

***

На следующее утро Тони приготовил блинчики. Питер выглядел уставшим и бледным, но он все равно кивнул, когда Тони спросил его, действительно ли он хочет пойти в школу.

— У меня в следующую среду целая куча встреч, так что я постараюсь перенести нас на другой день, идет? Во вторник или четверг. Я спрошу об этом у Мелиссы.

Питер поднял глаза со своих блинчиков и смерил его испытующим взглядом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не меняет? — пояснил Тони, надеясь, что он правильно истолковал взгляд Питера. — У всех бывают плохие дни. Это не делает тебя менее желанным гостем.

— Ты хороший, — пробормотал Питер.

***

В субботу днем Пятница сообщила Тони, что что-то красно-синее только что приземлилось на крышу базы.

— Ты говорил, что я могу заглянуть, — сказал Человек-паук, как только голова Тони появилась из люка.

— Заползай внутрь, — предложил Тони, зависнув на последней ступени.

— Не-а.

Тони полностью выбрался на крышу, позволяя стеклянной крышке медленно захлопнуться за ним.

— Что случилось, карапуз?

— Я узнал, кто продает оружие. Зовут Эдриан Тумс. Это он построил костюм с крыльями с помощью каких-то технологий Читаури. Понятия не имею, где он раздобыл их, но это факт.

— И _откуда_ ты знаешь об этом?

— Просто знаю.

— Мне нужно больше информации, прежде чем я натравлю на него ФБР, — сказал Тони. Что, разумеется, было ложью. Он же Тони чертов Старк, ему достаточно сказать лишь имя, чтобы закрыть это дело. Но любая информация от Человека-паука может стать зацепкой, которая поможет узнать его личность.

— Нашел костюм в его гараже.

Тони насмешливо фыркнул.

— А как ты узнал, в какой именно гараж должен вломиться?

— Я никуда не _вламывался_ … Это вообще так важно? — спросил Человек-паук слегка недовольным голосом. — Слушай, я раскрыл дело, всегда пожалуйста. А теперь ты должен сделать свою работу и избавить мой район от этого оружия.

— Твой район? Это который? Ты же носишься по всему Нью-Йорку.

— Следил за мной, да? — протянул Человек-паук, скрестив руки на груди.

— А ты по жучку не догадался?

— Догадался, что ты — козел.

— Это да, — сказал Тони, даже не собираясь спорить с _этим_ утверждением. — Прости.

Человек-паук склонил голову к плечу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что _на самом деле_ я не считаю тебя козлом? — спросил он внезапно совсем другим тоном. — Я просто прикалываюсь. Ты не козел.

— Тебе стоит узнать меня получше, — отшутился Тони.

— Я знаю тебя. Ты хороший.

Тони взглянул в карие глаза, смотрящие на него сквозь маску, и внезапно они показались ему очень знакомыми. Он покачал головой, словно пытаясь сбросить наваждение.

— Ты сошел с ума, — сказал он, обращаясь скорее к себе.

Человек-паук фыркнул.

— Ну ладно, если ты настаиваешь, пусть будет «козел».

***

Питер снова улыбался. И на этот раз он принес для Пеппер тюльпаны.

— А почему ты не приносишь цветы _мне_? — пожаловался Тони.

Питер торопливо начал рыться в кармане, вытягивая оттуда крохотный, завернутый в бумагу подарок.

— Оу, ты… ты все же _принес_ мне что-то. Ты же понимаешь, что я пошутил? Ты не обязан ничего дарить мне.

Питер лишь слегка выгнул брови и на мгновение опустил глаза на подарок, словно отвечая: _«Просто открой его уже!»_.

Тони рванул бумагу, и в следующее мгновение маленький магнитик упал ему на ладонь. Магнитик, с изображением Капитана Америка и надписью: «Самый Лучший Мститель».

— Ну и маленький же ты говнюк.

Питер захихикал, захлопав в ладоши, и Тони уже было плевать на магнит, потому что Питер счастлив, а это все, что ему нужно. Несколько минут он упивался сияющими глазами ребенка и его широкой улыбкой. Он перевел взгляд на Пеппер и заметил, как на ее губах появилась нежная улыбка, когда она посмотрела на него в ответ. Он прочистил горло, вновь опуская глаза на магнит.

— Итак, что скажешь, повесим его ко мне в мастерскую, чтобы он каждый день напоминал мне об этом, или на холодильник, чтобы остальные тоже могли насладиться им?

Питер молча указал на холодильник.

***

— Знаешь, о чем я подумал? — пробормотал Тони. — Человек-паук не один. Должно быть несколько человек, которые притворяются одним парнем. Это объяснило бы его странное поведение. Правда для этого нескольким людям пришлось бы одновременно получить свои супер-способности. Так что, возможно, я ошибаюсь.

Питер, до этого момента молча занятый своей домашней работой, лишь на мгновение поднял глаза.

— Мы остановили продажу оружия Читаури, — объяснил Тони. — За всем этим стоял парень по имени Эдриан Тумс. Пресекли это на корню. Теперь я пытаюсь понять, могу ли я как-то использовать Тумса, чтобы выследить Человека-паука. Или Людей-пауков. Потому что, что-то мне подсказывает, что они знакомы. Есть идеи?

— Сдаться? — предложил Питер, даже не отрывая глаз от экрана своего ноутбука.

Тони понимал, почему ребенок потерял интерес к этой паучьей-охоте. По правде говоря, он и сам уже порядком устал.

— Боюсь, это не вариант, — сказал он. — Но ты не отвлекайся, я сам расколю этот орешек.

Все, что Тони было известно, это то что Человек-паук, по его словам, нашел костюм в гараже Тумса. И при этом, по его же словам, он _не_ вламывался в вышеупомянутый гараж. А если и то, и другое — правда, то что же получается? Каким образом Человек-паук мог «случайно» оказаться в гараже Эдриана Тумса? Есть ли хоть _малейшая_ вероятность того, что Человек-паук каким-то образом лично знал Тумса? Причем достаточно хорошо, чтобы попасть в его дом и случайно наткнуться на гараж?

Тони уже несколько дней ломал голову над этой задачей. Он составил список ближайших контактов Тумса. Соседи. Коллеги. Все они оказались бесполезны, когда Тони сопоставил их с имеющимися у него данными на Человека-паука. С другой стороны, у него недостаточно данных, чтобы он мог исключить многих из них.

Питер поднялся со стула и схватил ноутбук, пододвигая его поближе к Тони. Он повернул его экраном к Тони, и Тони понял, что пацан занимался совсем не домашней работой. Вместо этого он гуглил Эдриана Тумса, и теперь показывал ему страницу сайта, где было сказано, что _некий Эндриан Тумс_ числится членом Клуба Классических Автомобилей Квинса.

— Он может быть членом целой кучи клубов, — сказал Тони, потирая виски, чтобы подавить надвигающуюся головную боль. — Если я буду включать в поиск _все_ его связи, на это уйдет вечность.

— Гараж, — сказал Питер, устремляя на него многозначительный взгляд.

Тони опустил руки. Да, неплохая идея. Тони не так много знал о подобных клубах, но мысль о том, что эти люди проводят много времени в гаражах друг у друга, пуская слюни на разные машины, казалась вполне логичной.

— Ну да, это… — он осекся, снова глядя на экран Питера. Что-то было тут не так, но его мозг никак не мог уловить, что именно.

— Мисс Поттс приглашает вас на ужин, — внезапно объявила Пятница, и Тони едва не рухнул со стула.

— Ты иди, — сказал он Питеру, — а мне нужна _минутка_.

Ему нужно переварить то, что только что произошло.

Потому что он точно уверен, что не говорил этому ребенку о том, что крылатый костюм был найден в гараже Тумса. Так откуда Питер знал о том, что именно стоит искать?

Внезапно, он вновь оказался на крыше, вновь беседовал с Человеком-пауком, вновь взглянул в эти знакомые карие глаза. _Ты хороший…_

Совпадение?

Да наверняка. Потому что _ни за что на свете_ то, о чем сейчас думает Тони, _не может_ оказаться правдой.

И все же…

Тони начал поиски. У Эдриана Тумса есть своя фирма. Это он знал. Есть жена. Адвокат. Это он знал. Есть дочь-подросток. Учится в Мидтаун Тех, той же школе, что и Питер. А вот _этого_ он не знал. Она немного старше, чем Питер, но стоило копнуть чуть глубже, и стало понятно, что они оба входят в команду по декатлону. Может быть занимаются вместе. Может быть Лиз пригласила Питера в гости.

Совпадение номер два?

Тони снова запустил свой алгоритм, и привычные точки случайным образом заполонили карту Нью-Йорка. Потребовалось лишь несколько минут, чтобы взломать базу Службы Защиты Детей, и вот уже Тони с легкостью сопоставляет красные точки с различными интернатами, в которых Питер жил последние несколько месяцев. И внезапно хаотичный узор из точек обретает смысл. Нет нужды отрицать это.

Остался один лишь вопрос: что делать дальше?


	4. Все ради детей

На кухне Тони наткнулся на Стива, который молча разглядывал холодильник, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Что это? — спросил он в конце концов, ткнув пальцем в магнитик.

— Просто хотел напомнить тебе, как сильно мы тебя любим, — сказал Тони с совершенно серьезным лицом, отлично зная, как сильно это запутает Стива, прежде чем схватить бутылку вина и присоединиться к остальным.

Питер уже сидел между Сэмом и Брюсом, смеясь над чем-то, что сказал Сэм. Словно он самый обычный подросток, не взваливший на свои плечи заботы целого мира.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил возникший рядом с ним Стив, и Тони понял, что уже несколько минут беспардонно пялится на них.

Еще не время. Не сейчас. Не на глазах у всех.

После ужина они устроили просмотр очередного фильма. Только они вдвоем, пока Пеппер привычно читала в своем кресле. Отличное время, чтобы поднять этот вопрос.

Но Тони ничего не сказал.

На следующий вечер Тони вместе со Стивом и Наташей смотрели новости, когда появился репортаж о Человеке-пауке. Что-то насчет неудачной кражи со взломом.

Тони ничего не сказал.

В среду Питер снова приехал на базу. Работал в мастерской. Поужинал с Мстителями. Остался на ночь. А утром Хэппи отвез его в школу.

Тони ничего не сказал.

***

Вечером в понедельник Тони вернулся домой и обнаружил Питера, свернувшегося калачиком на диване в объятиях Пеппер.

— Эй, — позвал он, подходя ближе и разглядывая дрожащую фигурку Питера, — что случилось?

Уголки губ Пеппер слегка опустились.

— Он не сказал мне. Просто объявился на пороге и все.

Тони сел на корточки перед диваном, пытаясь поймать взгляд Питера.

— Ну что случилось, мелкий?

Ответа не последовало, вместо этого Питер лишь сильнее уткнулся лицом в шерстяной свитер Пеппер. Та печально нахмурилась, осторожно зарываясь рукой в его волосы.

— Ты звонила Мелиссе? — спросил Тони у Пеппер.

— Нет еще.

Тони вернулся в свой кабинет, чтобы совершить звонок. Мелисса, как и всегда, подняла трубку после первого же гудка.

— Питер с вами? — спросила она вместо приветствия.

— Да.

— Слава богу. И почему я об этом не подумала? Как он?

— Расстроен.

— Мда, — сказала Мелисса смиренно, — дело в том, что есть один мальчик, Дензел, с которым они периодически ссорятся. Они ровесники, и у этого парня есть некоторые проблемы с гневом.

— И сегодня они снова поссорились?

— Очевидно. Возможно, к этому добавились еще какие-то невысказанные проблемы. Но я же не могла об этом знать, потому что он не рассказал мне об этом, верно?

— Такое часто случается?

— Частенько, — пробормотала Мелисса. — Но он никогда раньше не сбегал. Хотя, полагаю, раньше ему просто _не к кому_ было сбегать.

— Его можно перевести в другой интернат?

— Это уже третий за последние полгода. В какой-то момент нужно остановиться и попытаться добиться стабильности в жизни. Мы все еще надеемся, что они научатся ладить. Ну или хотя бы игнорировать друг друга.

— Это дерьмово.

— Я знаю, что это пиздец как дерьмово, Старк, но это все, что мы можем сделать, — огрызнулась Мелисса с очевидным разочарованием в голосе. — Давай, расскажи мне, как это исправить. У меня есть подросток, у которого проблемы с гневом, еще один, который не разговаривает, двенадцатилетняя девочка с анорексией и маленькие близнецы, чьи родители давали им наркотики и которые теперь переживают ломку. Питер — не единственный ребенок, который заслуживает лучшего.

— Мне жаль.

— Я работаю по шестьдесят часов в неделю, при том, что платят мне только за сорок.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Тони искренне.

— Все нормально, — пробормотала Мелисса. — Не стоило мне срываться на вас. Сможете подвезти его сюда? У меня тут сейчас дел невпроворот.

— Он может остаться на ночь здесь?

Мелисса протяжно выдохнула.

— Да, наверное, так будет лучше, — сказала она в конце концов. — Я предупрежу Джозефа. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

И Тони действительно имел это в виду.

После звонка он вернулся в гостиную. Питер уже не цеплялся за Пеппер: вместо этого он, ссутулившись и скрестив ноги, сидел на диване подле нее. Рука Пеппер все еще лежала у него на спине.

Тони присел на журнальный столик напротив него, сжимая телефон в своей ладони.

— Ты поругался с Дензелом?

Питер кивнул.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, — это было глупо.

— Очевидно у этого парня есть какие-то проблемы с гневом.

— Он не виноват, — прошептал Питер. Тони выгнул брови.

— Нет?

— Его папаша избивал его. У него психологическая травма. Меня не били. Мне повезло.

Ну и как он должен реагировать на такое?

— Это не соревнование, Пит, — пробормотала Пеппер, ласково поглаживая его по спине. Тони устало отложил телефон.

— Сегодня останешься здесь, ясно?

Питер кивнул.

***

Питер уже давным-давно ушел спать, а Тони все еще медленно расхаживал по гостиной, задумчиво глядя в окно.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказала Пеппер мягко.

— Мне не стоит думать об этом.

— Почему?

— Я импульсивный. Ненадежный. Что, если я возьму его, а через несколько месяцев просто устану от него и начну его отталкивать? Он этого не заслуживает.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сообщила ему Пеппер. — Ты не импульсивен, когда дело касается людей, что окружают тебя. Посмотри на меня. На Хэппи и Роуди. На Наташу и Стива. Как давно мы все рядом с тобой?

— Терпеть их всех не могу.

— Повторяй себе это почаще. Но правда в том, что ты очень верный. И, поверь мне, это не главная проблема. Главная проблема в том, _разрешит_ ли тебе штат забрать его к себе. Они будут изучать твое прошлое, тебе придется пройти обучение…

— Откуда ты столько всего знаешь про опекунство?

— Погуглила.

Тони прервал свое мельтешение и медленно повернулся к ней, нахмурив брови.

— И давно ты начала думать об этом?

— В тот момент, когда он подарил тебе магнит с Капитаном Америка.

— Неужели что-то щелкнуло?

— Я просто увидела, как _ты_ смотрел на него.

Тони медленно выдохнул, опускаясь на диван и тыча ее в плечо пальцем.

— А что будем делать с нами, Пеп? — спросил он. — Мы женимся или как?

— Разумеется мы женимся, — сказала она просто.

— В болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности и все такое? И где же во всем этом будет место Питера?

— Полагаю, везде.

Это звучало правильно. Когда Тони представил себе будущее с Пеппер, ему очень легко было представить Питера рядом с ними. Он перевел взгляд на Пеппер.

— Тогда ты должна еще кое-что узнать.

***

Питер не захватил с собой учебники, поэтому ему необходимо было сначала добраться до интерната, прежде чем идти в школу. Тони предложил подвезти его, в надежде, что у него получится переговорить с Мелиссой.

— Приве… оу, здрасте, — воскликнула Мелисса, открыв перед ними дверь. Она кинула мимолетный взгляд на Тони, прежде чем сосредоточиться на Питере, который неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — сказала Мелисса строго. — А сейчас — тащи свою задницу наверх, пожми руку Дензелу и собирайся в школу. Кофе? — последний вопрос был адресован Тони.

— Не откажусь.

Едва Питер скрылся на лестнице, Мелисса повела Тони в просторную кухню с огромным столом в самом центре. В комнате было удивительно чисто.

— Сколько человек тут живет?

— Пока что всего пять, — сказала Мелисса, доставая кружку, — не считая взрослых. Вам какой?

— Просто черный.

— Присаживайтесь. Я надеюсь, что вы сможете переварить эту штуку. Он даже мне не очень нравится, а у меня, я почти уверена, не такие высокие стандарты, как у вас.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и уже в следующее мгновение Питер возник в дверях кухни с рюкзаком, свисающим с одного плеча.

Мелиса прищурилась, опираясь бедром о кухонную стойку.

— Это было быстрое рукопожатие.

Питер лишь закатил глаза, прислоняясь плечом к косяку. Казалось, он не мог дождаться возможности свалить отсюда.

— Ты быстро. Уверен, что ничего не забыл? — спросил Тони, надеясь получить в ответ одно из редких полных предложений, чтобы показать Мелиссе, насколько Питеру комфортно рядом с ним.

Но Питер молча кивнул.

— Не забыл свой ланчбокс с Капитаном Америка?

Вот теперь Питер улыбнулся.

— С Черной Вдовой, — сказал он.

— Оу, ты шутишь?

Со стороны входной двери послышался какой-то шорох, а следом раздались громкие приветствия.

— Это Саян, — пояснила Мелисса, отставляя свою собственную кружку на стол и выходя в коридор. Тони слышал, как она громко позвала остальных детей. Сам он остался на месте, но продолжал следить за Питером, который, в свою очередь, не сводил глаз с входной двери, все так же стоя в проеме.

— Есть новости? — услышал Тони глубокий голос, который, должно быть, принадлежал Саяну.

— Пит и Дензел поссорились. Но они уже помирились, верно, Пит?

Выражение лица Питера оставалось нечитаемым.

— Видишь? — сказала Мелисса. — Лучше не бывает.

На лестнице послышались громкие шаги.

— Здравствуйте, дамы и господа, — прогрохотал Саян, — карета ждет у входа. Могу я помочь вам надеть пальто?

Раздался девичий смех. Тони пришлось давить в себе желание выйти в коридор и взглянуть на остальных детей. Мелисса, скорее всего, не хотела бы, чтобы они сейчас отвлеклись на него.

Вскоре Мелисса вновь появилась на пороге.

— Пора идти, Пит. Надевай пальто, скоро начнётся дождь.

— Увидимся? — с надеждой спросил Питер Тони. Тот кивнул.

— Конечно, мелкий. Скоро увидимся.

Питер кивнул и скрылся из виду. Мгновение спустя хлопнула входная дверь, и наступила тишина.

Мелисса вернулась на свое место, хватая кружку обеими руками.

— Поверить не могу, что он так много говорит с вами, — пробормотала она.

— Правда? А я-то переживал, что он какой-то слишком тихий. Я хотел произвести впечатление.

— Зачем?

Тони слегка замялся.

— Эм… я хотел обсудить кое-что важное.

Мелисса кинула взгляд на часы.

— Давайте перейдем в кабинет.

Она отвела Тони дальше по коридору за очередную дверь. Сам кабинет можно было описать, в лучшем случае, как организованный беспорядок. Повсюду были разбросаны кипы бумаг, и недоеденный сэндвич лежал на стопке книг.

— А вы неплохо тут устроились, — сказал Тони. Теперь, оказавшись здесь, он просто не знал, с чего начать. Мелисса молча выгнула бровь, располагаясь за своим столом.

Тони неуверенно спрятал руки в карманах, начиная медленно бродить по комнате.

— Есть ли хоть малейший шанс у Питера на, эм, приемную семью или типа того? Это вообще возможно? Я просто не знаю, как это все работает.

Мелисса поджала губы.

— Шанс есть всегда. Но чем старше ребенок, тем он меньше. Была у нас одна парочка, месяца четыре назад, которая пыталась взять его, но они быстро показали свой сволочной характер. Однако Питер храбрый ребенок. Он никому не позволит издеваться над ним. Когда эта сука в первый раз ударила его по лицу, он тут же собрал свои вещи и вернулся в интернат. Вот почему я доверяю вам, Старк. Потому что я знаю, что Питер не стал бы терпеть вас, если бы вы издевались над ним. Один из плюсов того, что он вырос в любящей семье. Он понимает, когда с ним обращаются плохо.

— И что мне нужно сделать, чтобы забрать его?

Мелисса окинула его долгим, оценивающим взглядом. Тони мысленно подготовился к опросу, оборонительно скрестив руки на груди. Но Мелисса лишь наклонилась куда-то в сторону и, достав какой-то листок, протянула его Тони.

— Во-первых, вы должны обсудить этот вопрос со всеми домочадцами. Потому что, если вы действительно собираетесь идти до конца, все взрослые в вашем доме должны быть готовы к тому, что им придется пройти экспертизу. А вам придется сильно постараться, чтобы убедить агентство, что кто-то вроде доктора Беннера не представляет угрозу для безопасности ребенка.

— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Тони. Он взял в руки флайер с изображением улыбающейся девочки и слоганом: «Все ради детей».

Мелисса откинулась на спинку стула.

— Я не думаю, что все настолько плохо, как вам кажется. Давайте посмотрим… нерегулярный образ жизни, необычная домашняя обстановка, сомнительная репутация…

— Это так вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что мои шансы _не настолько_ плохи?

— Вы знаете его, — сказала Мелисса просто. — Наша политика такова, что ребенку лучше всего будет с тем, с кем он уже чувствует себя комфортно. Это можно считать чем-то вроде опекунства на основе «кровного родства». И устроить такое гораздо проще. Вы не женаты, верно?

— Вообще-то, помолвлен.

— Это повышает ваши шансы. Если только ваша невеста — не бывший агент КГБ, мисс Романофф.

— Это Пеппер Поттс. Генеральный директор Старк Индастриз.

— Пускай она заполнит документы. Вы только не обижайтесь, но, изучая ваше заявление, они не должны первым делом увидеть ваше имя.

— Совершенно согласен.

— И если вам все-таки _откажут_ … Я уверена, что Тони Старк что-нибудь придумает.

Тони прищурился.

— Предлагаете мне обманом добиться того, чтобы этот ребенок попал в мой дом?

Мелисса лишь небрежно принялась изучать свои длинные ногти.

— А даже если и так, то что?

***

Тони согласился вернуться в интернат ближе к вечеру, чтобы они с Мелиссой могли вместе поговорить с Питером. А до тех пор Тони оставалось только бесцельно лазать в интернете, пытаясь найти как можно больше информации об опекунстве. Он был взволнован. Он был воодушевлен. Он был напуган. Он был окрылен.

Он пытался не возлагать слишком больших надежд. Питер может отказаться от его предложения. Он может не захотеть провести свои подростковые годы в компании кучки супергероев. И, ну серьезно, какой ребенок согласился бы находиться под опекой Тони?

 _«Прекращай_ , — повторял он себе. — _Хватит себя накручивать»_.

Он попросил Хэппи подвезти его к интернату, потому что боялся, что будет настолько рассеян, что врежется во что-нибудь. Хэппи, разумеется, жаждал узнать, с чего вдруг Тони опять собирается в интернат, особенно учитывая, что Тони сообщил ему, что Питер обратно с ними не поедет.

— Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с ним, — пояснил Тони уклончиво.

— Ясно.

— Слушай, Хэп, а мое кольцо все еще у тебя?

Хэппи похлопал себя по карману.

— Ношу его с 2008-го.

— Отлично. Потому что я почти уверен, что вчера вечером она сказала «да».

— _Почти уверен?_

— Ну, она не сказала прямо «да», но она сказала, что мы поженимся. Я точно помню что-то такое. Это ведь то же самое, верно?

— И что стало со старой-доброй традицией? — запричитал Хэппи. — Ты встаешь на одно колено, она говорит «да» или «нет», и все знают, что, черт возьми, происходит.

— Просто напомни мне отдать ей кольцо.

— Конечно, — Хэппи крутанул руль, останавливая машину у обочины. — Мы на месте.

Тони кинул взгляд на интернат и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ну ладно. Я ненадолго.

— Удачи, — просто сказал Хэппи.

***

— Вы не принимайте это на свой счет, если он начнет сомневаться, хорошо? — сказала Мелисса. — Ему нравится проводить время с вами. Я вижу это. Но это огромный шаг, и у него есть все причины сомневаться.

— Он может отказаться?

— Технически — нет, по крайней мере, если на то не будет веской причины. Он может пожаловаться на условия проживания, но только после того, как проведет в новом доме какое-то время. Разумеется, вы имеете право отозвать свое заявление, если вам покажется, что он не хочет этого. Но давайте сначала посмотрим на его реакцию, а уже потом будем обсуждать возможные стратегии.

— Конечно, — сказал Тони, нетерпеливо тарабаня пальцами по колену. Он едва ли уловил что-то из того, что Мелисса вывалила на него с тех пор, как они расположились в ее офисе. Он просто хотел поскорее увидеть ребенка.

— Пойду позову его, — сообщила Мелисса. — Сначала я быстро объясню ему все формальности, а затем оставлю вас наедине, идет?

— Идет, — согласился Тони, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не добавить: _«да просто приведи его уже сюда»._

Мелисса вышла, и Тони вскочил на ноги, начиная нетерпеливо мерить шагами комнату и снова и снова прокручивать в голове все, что он хотел сказать, пока дверь не распахнулась, и Питер не появился на пороге.

— Привет, шкет, — пробормотал Тони, пытаясь придумать одну из своих привычных острот, но те, как назло, никак не приходили в голову.

— Привет, — ответил Питер, тотчас же принимая настороженный вид. Тони поспешил ободряюще ему улыбнуться.

— Присаживайся, — сказала Мелисса, указывая на освободившийся стул и занимая свое место за столом. Она не стала ходить вокруг да около. — Мистер Тони Старк и мисс Пеппер Поттс планируют подать заявление на постоянное опекунство. Это заявление еще не окончательное — и, честно говоря, мне потребуется приложить немало усилий, чтобы его одобрили, — но, если это произойдет, ты переедешь к ним. Они станут твоими законными опекунами и возьмут на себя полную ответственность за тебя. Ты сможешь уехать из интерната. Ты продолжишь учиться в той же школе. Есть вопросы?

Питер просто разинул рот.

— Нет? Ну, тогда я вас оставлю. Не торопитесь. Можете закончить, когда будете готовы, — сказала она. И испарилась.

Даже Тони, который знал, о чем пойдет разговор, потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить это.

Он медленно повернулся к Питеру, который все еще пялился на пустой стул, на котором минуту назад сидела Мелисса, с выражением чистейшего шока на лице.

— Пит, посмотри на меня, — попробовал он.

Питер с щелчком захлопнул рот, прежде чем неуверенно поднять глаза на Тони. Брови его были слегка нахмурены.

— Я должен понять, что ты чувствуешь, хорошо? Первая реакция? Ужас, облегчение, замешательство?

Питер медленно встал со стула, пошаркал вперед, а затем обвил обеими руками талию Тони, упираясь макушкой в его подбородок и зарываясь лицом в его пальто.

Сглотнув, Тони крепко обхватил Питера руками, целуя его в каштановые волосы.

— Это значит, что ты согласен? — спросил он. — Потому что ты должен знать, что ничего страшного не случится, если ты не захочешь. Ты все равно сможешь навещать башню раз в неделю.

Питер отпустил его и вернулся на свой стул, все так же сохраняя молчание.

— Пока мы ждем одобрения, Мелисса предложила, чтобы ты оставался с нами на выходных, вместо сред, чтобы мы могли получше узнать друг друга. И даже если с опекунством ничего не получится, мы всегда сможем продолжить это, верно? Я создам программу стажировки, и ты сможешь приходить каждый день. Или мы подадим на эмансипацию, как только тебе стукнет шестнадцать, и ты сможешь переехать. Что бы ни случилось, мы с тобой. Ты понимаешь это?

Питер опустил взгляд на руки, и Тони не мог не заметить, что ребенок выглядит немного грустным. Он приблизился к нему и опустился на корточки напротив Питера.

— О чем ты сейчас думаешь?

— Я Человек-паук.

Тони моргнул и слегка отпрянул, пораженный внезапным признанием. Питер был пугающе неподвижен. Плечи его были сгорблены, а голова — опущена, словно он готовился к тому, что Тони вот-вот начнет кричать на него.

— Я знаю, малыш, — сказал Тони мягко, протягивая руку и сжимая колено Питера. — Я знаю. Но спасибо, что рассказал мне.

Питер вскинул изумленный взгляд и несколько секунд пристально смотрел Тони в глаза.

— Все? — прошептал он.

— Нет, только я и Пеппер.

— Давно?

— Я — уже пару недель. А Пеппер рассказал только вчера.

— Придурок!

Тони фыркнул.

— Эй! Это ты обманом уговорил меня нацепить жучок на Человека-паука, а затем заставил лететь в чертов Хартфорд!

Питер тихонько хихикнул, расслабив плечи.

— Было весело.

— Паршивец ты, — сказал Тони с ласковой улыбкой, прежде чем взять ладонь Питера в свои, — это ничего не значит, — повторил он. — это не помеха. И не обязательное условие. Это просто… счастливое совпадение. Мы с Пеппер оба считаем, что мы втроем подходим друг другу. И я надеюсь, что ты чувствуешь то же самое.

Питер медленно кивнул, после чего повернул свою ладонь так, чтобы он смог переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Тони.

— Я не знаю, что будет дальше, — пробормотал Тони. — Я, скорее всего, не смогу пройти все проверки. Я думал о том, чтобы не рассказывать тебе об этом, пока все не будет решено, на случай, если ничего не получится и все наши усилия окажутся напрасными. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я буду бороться за тебя. _Мы_ будем бороться за тебя.

Питер снова вскинул на него взгляд. Его лицо выражало надежду и еще целый ворох необузданных эмоций, и слезы блестели в уголках его глаз. Чувствуя, как горло сжимает от переполняющих его эмоций, Тони смог лишь наклониться вперед, чтобы притянуть своего ребенка в очередное объятие, одной рукой зарываясь в его волосы, а другой успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Питер.


	5. Мстители, общий сбор!

— Пеппер, мы оба знаем, что без тебя я был бы безнадежно потерян. И даже _с тобой_ большую часть времени я безнадежно потерян, так что у тебя всегда будет работа. Но никто не способен выполнить эту работу лучше тебя. Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Разве я не сказала «да» уже, примерно, сотню раз? — уточнила Пеппер с улыбкой, отразившейся в ее глазах.

— Да, но, как я понял, Хэппи не успокоится, пока я не «надену на него колечко».

— Ну тогда, действуй, — предложила Пеппер, протягивая руку.

Тони выудил кольцо из коробки и осторожно надел его на пальчик Пеппер, прежде чем наклониться к ней за поцелуем.

— Муж и ребенок, — пробормотала Пеппер. — Может нам стоит завести и золотую рыбку?

— Это уж как Питер захочет, — улыбнулся Тони. — Итак, по шкале от одного до десяти, как ты оценишь это предложение? Хочу потом похвастаться Хэппи.

— Я бы дала ему двенадцать.

***

Тони был не в настроении беседовать со всеми Мстителями сразу. Но идея обсуждать это с каждым наедине казалось ему еще хуже. Он пытался хитростью заставить Пеппер сделать это вместо него, но та, чтоб ее, видела его насквозь.

Поэтому он отправил всем сообщение _«Мстители, общий сбор!»_ и поспешил расположиться в гостиной, дожидаясь их прихода.

— Сегодня на повестке дня две новости, — объявил он. — Во-первых, Питер — Человек-паук. Во-вторых, мы с Пеппер пытаемся стать его приемными родителями. Есть вопросы?

С другого конца комнаты Пеппер кинула на него раздраженный взгляд. Что кое о чем напомнило Тони.

— О, а еще мы с Пеппер официально помолвлены. Полагаю, это в-третьих.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Роуди. — А еще, какого хрена?

Тон Тони стал предельно деловым.

— Скоро мы с Пеппер начнем заполнять документы. Если все пройдет гладко, он покинет интернат и переедет сюда. А поскольку у Питера есть суперспособности, мне кажется, что он отлично впишется.

Стив нахмурился.

— Пускай у него и есть суперспособности, но он не солдат. Он просто ребенок. Его способности не должны определять его будущее.

Тони на мгновение растерялся, пока до него не дошло, что именно Стив имел в виду.

— Ты же всерьез не думаешь, что его способности — единственная причина, по которой мы хотим забрать его?

— То есть, это просто совпадение? — уточнил Стив скептически.

— Оу… да, Роджерс, ты прав, — ощерился Тони. — Я уже попросил Брюса подготовить лабораторию, чтобы мы могли начать экспериментировать над ним сразу, как он переступит порог этого дома!

— Тони, успокойся, — попыталась угомонить его Пеппер.

— Мне не нравятся его инсинуации.

Пеппер пожала плечами.

— Он просто заботится о Питере. И ты должен радоваться этому.

Черт бы побрал Пеппер и ее неопровержимую логику.

— Ладно, — выплюнул Тони. — Спасибо, что заботишься о моем ребенке, параллельно обвиняя меня в жестоком обращении с детьми.

Стив оборонительно вскинул руки.

— Я такого не говорил. Я просто подумал, что за всем этим стоит Фьюри.

— Он не знает, — ответил Тони. — Никто из ЩИТа не знает, и я хотел бы, чтобы так все и оставалось. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не будут оформлены все документы, и они уже не смогут вмешаться.

— Ты не доверяешь Фьюри? — спросила Наташа.

— Я верю, что он действует в лучших интересах человечества. А мы должны действовать в лучших интересах Питера. Могу ли я рассчитывать на то, что ты не проболтаешься ему, Романофф? Бартон?

— Конечно, — сказала Наташа, — но только потому, что этот ребенок чертовски хорошенький.

Клинт фыркнул.

— Поддерживаю. Но, эм, вы же все встречались с Питером, верно? И все встречались с Человеком-пауком? Пожалуйста, объясни еще раз, как так вышло, что это — один и тот же человек? Или это его молчание — часть прикрытия?

Тони покачал головой.

— Это не так. Если честно, мы пока не обсуждали этот момент. Но, как мне кажется, ему просто проще разговаривать с другими, когда никто не знает, что это он.

— Так значит теперь, когда мы знаем, что это он, мы получим молчаливого Человека-паука?

— Я не знаю, Бартон, решим по ходу дела. Кстати, завтра у нас с Пеппер что-то вроде семинара по воспитанию приемных детей, так что к ужину нас не ждите.

— Вы серьезно собирайтесь _пойти_ туда?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Может и так. Не то чтобы у нас был в этом большой опыт, на который мы могли бы опереться. Возможно, я почерпну из этого что-то полезное. К тому же людей там будет немного, так что не думаю, что наше появление наделает шуму.

— Ты можешь хотя бы сказать, что именно побудило тебя на это решение? — спросил Роуди.

— Просто он вписался, — сказал Тони, кидая взгляд на Пеппер в поисках подтверждения. — Мы с Пеппер оба чувствуем это. И если вы попросите меня объяснить это, я… просто не смогу. Это просто мое ощущение. И, честно говоря, я не нуждаюсь в вашем одобрении. Но если кто-то из вас против, я попрошу вас оставить свое мнение при себе и просто позволить нам растить нашего ребенка.

— Ты будешь отличным отцом, — подытожил Роуди.

***

Пеппер всю неделю не находила себе места. И Тони понимал ее. Теперь, когда они приняли это решение, ей хотелось увидеться с Питером. Ей пока не удалось толком пообщаться с ним, по крайней мере не так, как Тони.

И Тони сделал все, что смог придумать.

Он купил книги для родителей. Он не читал их, разумеется, но зато красиво расставил их на самой видной полке в гостиной, ожидая визит сотрудников Агентства. Он внес новые протоколы безопасности для своей мастерской и лаборатории Брюса. Конечно же он не собирался запрещать Питеру находиться там, но он хотел создать впечатление, что все в этом доме совершенно безопасно для ребенка. Он даже попросил Ванду и Вижна научить его готовить паприкаш, на случай, если они посчитают, что Тони недостаточно «домашний».

Их заявление было отклонено.

Тони позвонил Мелиссе в тот же день, как получил новости.

— Ладно, Мелисса. Кого мне нужно подкупить, чтобы это устроить?

— Я точно не знаю, — сказала она, — но я отправлю вам список имен. Начните с этого.

Тони позвонил каждому в этом списке.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил он каждого из них. — Крутая тачка, шикарный ковер в ваш кабинет, ваш портрет во весь рост у стойки регистратуры?

Он создал отдельный фонд для детей, проживающих в интернатах. Он в любом случае собирался сделать это после всего, что он узнал за последние несколько месяцев.

Их заявление было одобрено.

Тони позвонил Мелиссе в тот же день, как получил новости.

— А что _вам_ нужно, Мелисса? — спросил он. — Новые компьютеры, одежда, игрушки?

— Вам не нужно подкупать _меня_ , Тони, — отмахнулась она, впервые обращаясь к нему по имени.

— Просто скажите. Я в огромном долгу перед вами.

— Тони, поверьте мне. Все хорошо. Все, что действительно нужно этим детям — это новая семья. И вы уже оказали мне величайшую услугу, когда решили взять Питера к себе.

— Мы же можем забрать его прямо сейчас, верно? — спросил Тони нетерпеливо. — В смысле… это же вступает в силу немедленно? Мы можем просто взять и приехать?

— Обычно мы сами отвозим детей. Даем им возможность попрощаться со всеми. Я привезу его часикам к шести, идет?

***

Когда Мелисса свернула к обочине, Пеппер и Тони уже с нетерпением ждали их у главного входа. Питер вышел из машины, на этот раз неся с собой сумку побольше.

— Я возьму, — сказал Тони. Он забрал сумку из рук Питера, на мгновение сжав его плечо.  
Пеппер поспешила выйти вперед и притянуть подростка в объятие.

— Привет, милый, — пробормотала она. — Я так рада видеть тебя.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Питер в ответ.

Пеппер пожала Мелиссе руку, приглашая ее на кофе, но та лишь покачала головой.

— Я бы с радостью, но я не могу остаться. Я вообще не должна была отвозить его, но я хотела попрощаться.

Питер обнял и ее тоже.

— Я заеду, — сказал он хрипло.

— Ты всегда желанный гость, — мягко сказала Мелисса. — Но ты не обязан. У тебя теперь новый дом. Не переживай, если вдруг мы пропадем с твоего радара. Так все и должно быть.

***

Пеппер решила проводить Питера в его комнату, чтобы помочь ему устроиться. Они с Тони приложили все усилия, чтобы сделать комнату более личной.

— Скажи нам, если захочешь изменить что-то, — сказала Пеппер, осматриваясь. — Мы с Тони пытались опираться на свое внутреннее чутье. А в эту рамку можешь вставить какое-нибудь фото. Этот постер раньше висел в мастерской Тони. А, ну и магнитик с Железным Человеком был идеей Тони. Можешь выбросить его.

Питер слегка улыбнулся, но взгляд его был прикован к пустой рамке на тумбочке у кровати, и Пеппер видела, как по его лицу пробежал весь спектр эмоций.

— Все в порядке, милый?

— Немного страшно, — признался Питер.

— Да. Нам тоже, — заверила его Пеппер. — Все новое пугает. Но еще мы очень воодушевлены.

Питер открыл рот, но затем тут же закрыл его, словно не зная, что сказать.

— Ты не обязан разделять с нами это чувство, — сказала Пеппер осторожно, — я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, что мы чувствуем.

— Прости. Я достал тебя, — прошептал Питер. — Я должен быть счастлив.

— Ты никому ничего не _должен_ , Питер, — сказала Пеппер. — Ты делаешь шаг в новую жизнь, и это заставляет тебя вспоминать о том, что ты потерял. Это нормально.

Питер резко развернулся и потянулся за очередным объятием.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, — ты понимаешь меня.

— Как у нас дела? — спросил Тони, заходя в комнату.

— Хорошо, — ответила Пеппер, осторожно поглаживая Питера по спине.

Казалось, Тони не терпелось присоединиться к обнимашкам, поэтому он поспешил раскинуть руки, заключая в объятия их обоих. Пеппер негромко хихикнула.

— Моя семья, — объявил Тони, и с губ Питера сорвался тихий всхлип. Тони чмокнул его в макушку.

— Все хорошо, Пит. Мы понимаем, что это непросто, — он слегка отстранился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Питера. — Ты хочешь побыть один?

Питер торопливо замотал головой.

— Побудешь с ним? — спросила Пеппер. — Я спущусь вниз и посмотрю, как там дела с ужином. Есть какие-то пожелания, Питер?

Питер вновь покачал головой, вытирая глаза. Пеппер еще разок поцеловала его в лоб, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе с вещами, или сам займёшься этим? — спросил Тони, легонько сжимая плечо Питера. Тот медленно поплелся к стоящей на кровати сумке и дернул молнию. Он вытащил оттуда красно-синюю маску, которую Тони сразу же узнал.

Питер присел на краешек кровати и медленно перевел взгляд с маски на Тони, словно пытаясь сказать что-то, но не зная как.

— Все совсем иначе, когда ты в костюме, верно? — предположил Тони.

Питер сжал маску в кулаке чуточку сильнее.

— Безопасно, — прошептал он.

— Я понимаю. Слушай, то, что мы знаем, что ты Человек-паук, еще не значит, что теперь ты обязан болтать без умолку, ясно?

Питер откинулся спиной на матрас, после чего поднял глаза на Тони.

— Из всех возможных тем для разговора, — начал он, — о большей части из них я либо _не мог_ говорить, либо _не хотел_. Я устал от вопросов. Все эти «Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь?» и «Где ты был прошлой ночью?». Поэтому я просто перестал разговаривать. И, ну, не знаю… Жить стало проще, так что я не стал ничего менять. И никто не знал о Человеке-пауке. _Никто_.

— Ни родители, ни дядя с тетей?

Питер покачал головой.

— Меня укусили после смерти родителей.

— Прости, _укусили_?

— Длинная история, — прошептал Питер.

Тони кивнул. То, что Питер начал разговаривать полными предложениями, еще не значит, что он готов устроить экскурс в историю всей своей жизни.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Всему свое время. Как смотришь на то, чтобы мы с тобой сделали для тебя новый костюм?

Питер заметно оживился.

— Будем считать, что это «да». Но нужно время, так что не жди, что он будет готов через неделю!

— У нас предостаточно времени, — сказал Питер с улыбкой. Сердце Тони затрепетало.

— Да, ты прав. Начнем прямо сейчас?

Они спустились в мастерскую, где Питер приступил к работе над тем, что тотчас же привлекло внимание Тони: над паутинной жидкостью. Он отложил свой собственный проект и вместо этого перебрался поближе к столу Питера, молча наблюдая за ним. Такое пристальное внимание немного смутило Питера, но он все равно продолжил работу.

— Мы с Пеппер подумали, что тебе не стоит выходить в патрули, пока этот новый костюм — со всеми протоколами безопасности и прочими плюшками — не будет готов. Хорошо?

— Ладно, — ответил Питер просто, не отрываясь от смешивания химических веществ.

— У тебя сейчас школа, домашка, ужин, сон… Как во все это вписывался Человек-паук?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Зависит от домашки.

— Справедливо. Значит, никакого Паучания, пока не сделана домашка, так предлагаешь?

— Ага, идет, — согласился Питер.

— И нужно будет назначить комендантский час. У меня есть все данные на тебя: я точно знаю, что время от времени ты прогуливался по ночам.

— Мне это не особо нравилось, — пробормотал Питер, — но ты же понимаешь, что в интернате они следят за нами _очень_ пристально. Иногда это была единственная возможность выбраться.

— Ну, я определенно не в восторге от этого. Как насчет «вернуться домой до одиннадцати»?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Питер. Тони окинул его взглядом.

— Я думал, что на этот счет ты будешь спорить до последнего.

Питер просто покачал головой.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что тебе _можно_? Если ты с чем-то не согласен или хочешь что-то изменить, ты можешь просто сказать нам об этом.

Короткая пауза. А затем:

— Ты покупаешь неправильную арахисовую пасту.

С губ Тони сорвался изумленный смешок.

— Мда? И что же с ней не так?

— Без кусочков арахиса.

— А ты хочешь с ними?

— Ага.

— Заметано.

***

За ужином остальные Мстители с огромным энтузиазмом поприветствовали Питера. Ванда даже одарила его объятием.

— Как ты? — спросила она.

— Устал, — пробормотал Питер.

— Это нормально, — заметил Сэм. — За эту неделю тебе пришлось испытать множество разнообразных эмоций. Они измотали тебя.

— Сэм у нас тут психотерапевт, — сообщил Тони Питеру, и тот сразу же кинул на Сэма настороженный взгляд. — Ты не переживай, — продолжил Тони. — Он из хороших.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Двигаться вперед — это хорошо, — сообщил он Питеру. — Мы со Стивом каждое утро ходим на пробежку, не хочешь присоединиться к нам?

Лицо Питера посветлело, и он кивнул.

***

Тони даже представить себе не мог, что остальные так охотно примут Питера в свою жизнь. Он не хотел хвалить Стива или Сэма уж _слишком_ сильно, но на следующий день настроение у Питера было уже заметно лучше. Он вернулся с пробежки с потным лицом и широкой улыбкой.

— Душ? — спросил он.

— Конечно, мелкий. Сам разберешься же? У тебя полчаса до школы. Хэппи отвезет тебя.

Подросток кивнул и испарился. А Сэм лишь устало плюхнулся в кресло и, полностью откинувшись на спинку, застонал.

— И зачем я предложил это? Теперь их двое. Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько они быстрые?

Стив хихикнул.

— Приблизительно, да, — сказал Тони, думая обо всех данных, которые он успел собрать на Человека-паука за последние месяцы.

— Они меня в могилу сведут, — проворчал Сэм.

— Мы просто прикалывались, — сказал Стив. — Ему ведь было весело, согласен? Не переживай, в следующий раз мы будем бежать в обычном, человеческом темпе. Обещаю.

— Спасибо, что взяли его с собой, — вставил Тони. — Это многое для меня значит.

Сэм лишь отмахнулся.

— Он хороший ребенок.

Следующим был Хэппи.

— Вы что-то долго, — заметил Тони, когда Хэппи и Питер вернулись из школы позже обычного.

— Заехали за чизкейками, — ответил Хэппи.

— Серьезно?

— Подумал, что стоит узнать его поближе.

Питер просто улыбнулся, показывая Тони два пальца. Тони заметил, что тот до сих пор не особо стремился разговаривать, если поблизости был еще кто-то кроме них с Пеппер.

— И что это значит, ты съел два целых чизкейка?

Питер закатил глаза.

— Два куска, — пояснил Хэппи. — И половину моего.

— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо, — сказал ему Тони.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, мне нравится этот пацан, — ответил Хэппи, похлопав Питера по спине.

А затем были Брюс и Роуди. На ужин они решили приготовить пиццу и пригласили Питера помочь им. Питер взял на себя украшение пиццы, полностью посвятив себя созданию изображения Железного Человека из красного и желтого перца.

— Отличная работа, шкет, — сказал Тони, появляясь на кухне. — А вы заметили, что он решил сделать пиццу с Железным Человеком, а _не_ с Капитаном Америка?

— Нет синего, — просто парировал Питер, пожимая плечами.

После ужина Питер два часа с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Наташа и Вижн сидели на полу перед журнальным столиком и играли в шахматы. После того, как Вижн одолел Наташу во второй раз, та выгнула бровь, глядя на Питера.

— Ты хочешь проверить, смогу ли я одолеть искусственный интеллект в шахматы?

— Нет, — просто сказал Питер. Наташа хихикнула.

— Справедливо, — она принялась вновь расставлять фигуры. — Тебе не скучно просто смотреть?

Питер покачал головой.

— Однажды ты станешь хорошим шпионом, — сказала она, что в ее устах было наилучшей похвалой.

***

На часах был поздний вечер, и гостиная была тиха, когда Питер прошлепал в комнату, уже одетый в пижаму. Он сел боком на диван рядом с Тони и, подняв ноги, подсунул ступни ему под бедра. К груди он прижимал какой-то предмет. Присмотревшись, Тони опознал в нем пустую рамку, которую они с Пеппер поставили на тумбочке Питера.

— Хочешь вставить сюда фото?

Питер слегка неуверенно пожал плечами. Для Тони покупка рамки была сущим пустяком. Они с Пеппер купили ее вместе с несколькими постерами, новыми книгами и кубиком Рубика. Ему следовало догадаться, что рамка для фотографии может значить что-то намного большее для Питера, который, с одной стороны, возможно, хотел бы иметь напоминание о своей семье, а с другой, вряд ли хотел бы вставать и ложиться каждый день с этим же напоминанием, которое пялилось бы на него с тумбочки.

— Ты не обязан прямо сейчас делать с ней что-то, — заметил он. — Можем засунуть ее в какой-нибудь ящик. А если ты когда-нибудь захочешь вставить туда фотографию, просто скажи нам.

Питер медленно кивнул и положил рамку лицевой стороной на стол. Протянув руку, Тони ободряюще похлопал его по колену.

— Как прошел твой день?

— Шикарно, — ответил Питер искренне, и Тони с облегчением выдохнул.

— Правда?

Питер кивнул.

— Все такие хорошие.

— Это так. Правда, не со мной. Полагаю, все дело в тебе.

Питер улыбнулся, хоть и слегка раздраженно.

— Ты тоже хороший.

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул, сжимая колено Питера.

— Пробежка с Сэмом и Стивом, чизкейки с Хэппи, готовка с Брюсом и Роуди… Ты готов к тому, что с этого момента каждый твой день будет таким же странным, как этот?

— Я готов.


	6. Четыре месяца спустя

— Нервничаешь?

— Ага. Это странно?

— Нет, я почти уверен, что это нормально. На самом деле, я не сомневаюсь, что Хэппи здесь только за тем, чтобы не дать тебе сбежать через окно.

— А это неплохая идея, мелкий.

— Ну подожди хотя бы, пока я не выйду из комнаты, ладно? — попросил Питер, весело блеснув глазами. — Иначе Пеппер обвинит во всем меня.

Тони медленно выдохнул, потеребив свои запонки.

— Как я выгляжу?

— Жутко старомодно.

— Да ну тебя, карапуз.

— Ты путаешься, — сказал Питер, все еще откровенно развлекаясь.

И это правда. Обычно Тони называл Питера «мелким», а Человека-паука — «карапузом». Но в последнее время между ними почти не было различий. Человек-паук стал намного спокойнее. А Питер, наоборот, стал намного оживлённее, даже если рядом с ним находились другие люди.

Тони отлично помнил тот раз, когда Питер впервые ответил Стиву полным предложением, в каком восторге тот находился. Словно он только что выиграл в лотерею, ей-богу.

Еще в самый первый день Питер рассказал Тони, что он перестал разговаривать, потому что не хотел отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые он не мог или не хотел давать. Когда дело касалось Человека-паука, проблем не возникало. Теперь все Мстители знали о личности Питера и могли свободно обсуждать это.

Но когда дело касалось других аспектов, тут уже все было не так просто. Питер все еще склонен был уходить в себя, когда разговор грозил коснуться тем, которые могли напомнить ему о его семье. И Тони с Пеппер не всегда знали, как справиться с этим. Они хотели, чтобы Питер чувствовал себя комфортно и двигался вперед в своем собственном темпе, но в то же время они не хотели, чтобы он отмахивался от собственных чувств. Так получилось, что Сэм очень помог во всем этом. И семинары для приемных родителей, вообще-то, тоже. Как оказалось, это была не совсем пустая трата времени.

Он моргнул, когда Питер громко щелкнул пальцами.

— Земля вызывает Тони! Ты все еще с нами?

Тони поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.

— Просто задумался о тебе.

Питер тотчас же слегка покраснел.

— Почему?

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — ответил Тони просто.

Лицо Питера стало еще краснее.

— Чувак, прибереги это для Пеппер, — сказал он смущенно.

— У меня любви на всех хватит, — пообещал Тони.

— И для меня тоже? — спросил зашедший в комнату Хэппи, поправляя галстук.

— А вот и он! Самый безответственный шафер в мире. Чтоб ты знал, я уже собирался прыгать в окно. Питеру пришлось держать меня.

— Отличная работа, Питер, — совершенно невозмутимо похвалил Хэппи. — Все ждут только тебя, Тони. Даже больше скажу, мать Пеппер уже теряет терпение.

— Эта женщина по жизни в состоянии нетерпения. Она словно полная противоположность Пеппер.

— А мне она нравится, — заявил Питер строго.

— Тебе все нравятся, — напомнил ему Тони. — И всем нравишься ты. Ты как щеночек лабрадора, который хочет, чтобы все его потискали и потискать которого хотят абсолютно все.

— Ты заговариваешься, — сказал Хэппи.

— Он просто нервничает, — объяснил Питер, похлопав Тони по руке.

— Идем уже, — поторопил их Хэппи. — Не просто же так Роуди получал свой духовный сан.

***

На Пеппер было надето хорошенькое, зеленое платье. Она не захотела покупать специальный свадебный наряд.

— Я не хочу тратить кучу денег на вещь, которую надену один раз в жизни, — сказала она тогда.

Тони напомнил, что они руководят многомиллиардной компанией.

Пеппер напомнила, что, вообще-то, это _она_ руководит этой компанией и может носить все, что пожелает, _спасибобольшое_.

На этом аргументы Тони закончились.

Это была маленькая свадьба. Там были Мстители. И родители Пеппер. И друг Питера Нед. Они расставили стулья в саду за домом и за несколько месяцев до церемонии посадили достаточно цветов, чтобы сейчас их окружало целое море ярких красок. Роуди провел для них церемонию. Они сказали все, что должно было быть сказано, а затем отправились есть торт, который — давайте будем откровенны — был самой важной частью этого вечера.

— Мы можем сфотографироваться? — попросил Питер. — Только втроем?

— Конечно, мелкий, иди сюда. Брюс… щелкнешь нас? Кто-нибудь, подержите мой торт. Как моя прическа?

— Жутко старомодная.

***

Смысл этой фотографии стал очевиден несколько дней спустя, когда Питер пришел к Тони в мастерскую и что-то протянул ему.

Это была та самая пустая рамка для фотографии, которая больше не была пустой. Теперь в ней находилось три разных фото. Сверху — фотография Питера с родителями. В центре — фотография Питера с тетей и дядей. А в самом низу — фотография с Питером, Тони и Пеппер со дня их свадьбы.

Тони осторожно взял рамку в руки, чтобы поближе рассмотреть ее.

— Хочешь повесить ее в своей комнате?

— Да…? — ответил Питер, с надеждой глядя на Тони, словно ожидая от него одобрения.

— Я думаю, что это потрясающе. И я польщен, что смог стать частью этого небольшого списка, — сказал Тони, разглядывая все три фотографии.

— Угу, — кивнул Питер. — Ты только не умирай, ладно?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал быть Железным Человеком? — спросил Тони совершенно серьезно, и в это мгновение он был уверен, что стоит Питеру сказать «да», и он послушается. Повесит свой костюм на вешалку, и с этим будет покончено. Он будет просто папой.

— Нет, — пробормотал Питер. — Ты должен помогать людям. Мы оба должны. Ты не запретил мне заниматься этим, потому что ты понимаешь это.

Тони кивнул.

— И я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы ты умер, — сказал он чуть более игривым тоном. — Потому что у меня есть планы на тебя.

Он надеялся, что Питер смог прочитать скрытое между строк _«я люблю тебя»_ , не испытывая при этом неловкости.

Питер кивнул.

— У меня на тебя тоже есть планы.

Тони хихикнул. Сообщение получено.

— Пойду, покажу их Пеппер, — сказал Питер, забирая рамку и покидая мастерскую.

А Тони вернулся к своему проекту: Железный Паук - такой давно необходимый апгрейд.

Скоро весь мир узнает, что Человек-паук окончательно стал частью команды Железного Человека.

Как вам _такая_ реклама?


	7. ЭКСТРА. Традиция на День Рождения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События происходят между 5 и 6 главой:)

Тони вскинул глаза, стоило Стиву вновь появиться в гостиной.

— Он уже спал?

— Ага… — сказал Стив с каким-то странно довольным выражением лица.

Тони поверх планшета смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

— С чего вдруг такая улыбка?

— Он сказал, что спустится через минуту! — выдохнул Стив, выглядя так, словно это _у него_ сегодня день рождения.

— И ты _так хорошо_ отреагировал на это.

— Он еще ни разу не говорил мне больше двух слов подряд. А это уже целое предложение!

Тони улыбнулся. Это было так похоже на Стива: радоваться чему-то подобному.

— Но ты же не устроил из-за этого шоу, верно? Ты же помнишь слова Сэма? Если ему покажется, что мы делаем из этого целое событие, ему потребуется намного больше времени, чтобы начать нормально разговаривать.

— Я отреагировал совершенно естественно, Старк, — сообщил ему Стив, слегка выпятив подбородок.

Остальные Мстители уже собрались в гостиной для их обычной именинной традиции. И сегодня Питер впервые должен был присоединиться к ним. К сожалению, Тони совершенно упустил из виду тот факт, что Питер, скорее всего, к этому моменту будет уже спать, пока Питер не пожелал всем «спокойной ночи» где-то в районе одиннадцати.

И теперь растрепанный и сонный Питер медленно брел в комнату, шлепая по полу босыми ногами. Тони с ухмылкой окинул его взглядом.

— Стив разбудил тебя?

Питер слегка недовольно кивнул.

— Ну а чего ты хотел? Сегодня твой день рождения!

Питер кинул на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Завтра, — поправил он.

— Не-а, — сказал Тони, глядя на часы. — Сейчас 23:57, и ровно через три минуты начнется твоя вечеринка.

Питер заметно напрягся, взгляд его метался с одного Мстителя на другого, и внезапно Тони вспомнил, как ребенок настойчиво просил его не устраивать на день рождения каких-то потрясений.

— Это всего лишь фигура речи, — поспешил добавить он. — Мы просто хотим отметить это событие. Мы всегда так делаем. Просто обычно большинство из нас не отправляется спать раньше полуночи, поэтому, я надеюсь, ты не будешь сильно злиться на нас за то, что мы разбудили тебя ради этого.

Он встал со стула и наклонился, чтобы поднять свои тапочки.

— Надевай. Мы идем на балкон, там не жарко, — он поспешил расстегнуть молнию на своей кофте и накинуть ее на плечи подростка.

Остальные Мстители так же неспешно поднялись со своих мест и проследовали за ними к огромному балкону. Небо было ясным, но яркие огни города все равно затмевали звезды. Был теплый летний вечер, но ветер нес с собой прохладу, заставляя Питера поплотнее закутаться в кофту.

— Мы слишком редко ходим сюда, — сокрушался Клинт. — Вы только посмотрите, какой вид!

— О, да, — сказала Наташа. — А какой приятный аромат выхлопных газов! Прелесть просто.

— Справедливо.

Последней на балкон зашла Пеппер, держа в руках красно-синий китайский фонарик. Она повернула его боком к Питеру, показывая ему написанные на нем слова «С Днем Рождения, Питер!».

— Цвета Человека-паука! Мы запустим его в воздух в полночь.

Питер улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы осторожно погладить привязанные к фонарю ленты.

— Это я одобряю, — сказал он.

Пеппер хихикнула.

— Ровно полночь, — сообщил им Вижн, поразительно напоминая в этот момент ИскИн, которым он был когда-то. Его заявление было встречено множеством одобрительных возгласов от всех Мстителей.

— С днем рождения, милый, — сказала Пеппер, целуя Питера в каштановые локоны.

Пока остальные Мстители выстраивались в очередь, чтобы обнять Питера, Тони взял в руки китайский фонарик и зажег внутри него крошечный огонек.

— Итак, вперед! — объявил он, держа фонарик перед собой. — Счастливого Дня Рождения и долгих лет жизни.

— Точно, — сказал Вижн.

Тони отпустил фонарик и слегка отступил, чтобы разглядеть лицо Питера, который стоял там, утопая в слишком большой кофте Тони и наблюдая за тем, как фонарь улетает прочь.

— Милая традиция, — пробормотал он в конце концов, стоило только фонарю превратиться в крошечную точку на фоне ночного неба. А затем он широко зевнул, прикрывая рот длинным рукавом.

Тони хихикнул.

— Да, есть такое. Жаль, правда, что пришлось разбудить тебя.

— А мне — нет, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Мы продолжим веселье завтра, — пообещала Пеппер, опуская руки на плечи Питера. — Тебя укрыть?

Питер тихонько фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

— С Днем Рождения, Пит, — повторила Наташа. — Сладких снов.

Тони кивнул.

— Увидимся завтра за именинным завтраком. Особые пожелания?

— Икру хочу, — сказал Питер с проказливой улыбкой.

— Поосторожнее со своими желаниями, пацан, — предупредил его Сэм. — Ты же понимаешь, что он реально пойдет и найдет тебе икру?

— Точно, — пробормотал Питер. — Тогда, может, просто блинчики.

И в последний раз помахав рукой, он поплелся внутрь вслед за Пеппер. Забрав кофту и тапочки Тони с собой.


	8. ЭКСТРА. С.Н.О.Б.

Питер с глухим стуком приземлился на крышу базы, направляясь к входному люку. Сегодняшний патруль выдался… хаотичным, скажем так. Когда он уговорил Неда хакнуть его костюм, он не ожидал, что Тони запрограммировал в него, ни много ни мало, 576 возможных комбинаций стрельбы.

Ему срочно необходимо было добраться до ноутбука и понять, сможет ли он исправить уже нанесенный ущерб, разве что оставив парочку комбинаций разблокированными. Паутинные гранаты могут как-нибудь пригодиться, но вот эта шок-паутина… это была _плохая_ идея.

Мысленно составив список необходимого, он поспешил в свою комнату — только чтобы наткнуться на Тони, застывшего посреди его спальни со скрещенными на груди руками и прищуренными глазами.

— Серия — так, какая там уже? — _пятнадцать_ нашего сериала «Питер облажался». В сегодняшнем эпизоде: Питер Паркер взламывает многомиллионный костюм и развлекается с _шок-паутиной_ , попутно едва не становясь при этом жертвой удара током.

Питер почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар.

— Как ты узнал?

— Ну, ты умудрился взломать почти все, что есть в этом костюме. Но ты забыл выключить протокол «радио-няня».

— Чего? И что это значит? Ты _шпионишь_ за мной?

— Я _приглядываю_ за тобой, ребенок, — прогрохотал Тони. — И у меня есть на то причины! О чем ты думал, взламывая мой костюм?

— Это _мой_ костюм, и я не маленький ребенок! Я уже давно занимаюсь этим, Тони. Еще задолго до того, как появился ты!

— Да, и все это время ты работал _без_ шок-паутины. Я не пытаюсь запретить тебе заниматься тем, что ты делаешь уже давно. Но вот эти технологии были созданы _мной_ , и _я_ решаю, когда ты готов использовать их. Ты снимешь уже эту чертову маску, когда мы с тобой разговариваем?

Питер резко сорвал с головы маску, чувствуя, как учащается его сердцебиение, и раздражение на Тони клокочет у него в груди. Тони, чтоб его, отлично знает, как трудно ему обсуждать что-то серьезное, когда он _не_ в костюме.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, _почему_ ты почувствовал необходимость взломать костюм, стоимостью миллионы долларов? Старые-добрые шутеры тебя уже не устраивают?

Питер сердито швырнул маску на стол, упрямо поджимая губы.

— Что, будем теперь в молчанку играть? — спросил Тони, и Питер почувствовал, как гнев вспыхнул у него в груди. Может быть больше даже на себя, чем на Тони, но не мог же он сейчас начать кричать на самого себя.

— Какой же ты козел, ненавижу тебя! — выплюнул он, прежде чем рвануть в ванную и, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, закрыть ее на замок.

Он услышал глухой стук, когда Тони постучал в дверь с другой стороны. Несколько раз дернулась ручка.

— Питер, открой дверь.

Питер подключил телефон к колонкам в ванной, врубая песню в исполнении The Eagles, которую Тони терпеть не мог, чтобы заглушить голос Тони.

Он нажал на паучка на груди, позволяя костюму свободно соскользнуть с его тела. Он торопливо задергал руками и ногам, стараясь избавиться от него как можно скорее. Ему просто нужно было _снять_ его.

Стук в дверь прекратился. Тони ушел.

Питер отшвырнул костюм в дальний угол и схватил свою пижаму — единственную оказавшуюся под рукой одежду. Движения его были совершенно механическими, когда он надевал ее. Затем он подошел к раковине, чтобы слегка освежить лицо. Он чувствовал себя крайне паршиво. Когда он перестал разговаривать — это был его выбор. Так почему же ему так сложно вновь начать говорить?

Он взял в руки телефон и вырубил музыку. Внезапная тишина оглушала.

Питер задумчиво оперся спиной о раковину. Они с Тони еще ни разу не ругались, и он не знал, как теперь поступить. Должен ли он пойти на его поиски или остаться в комнате, пока Тони сам не придет к нему?

Питер решил остановиться на втором варианте. Он открыл дверь, намереваясь тут же забраться в кровать, только чтобы обнаружить, что Тони и не покидал его комнату. Он сидел на кровати Питера, просматривая его доклад по географии, и тотчас же вскинул взгляд, стоило Питеру появиться на пороге.

И теперь Питер понятия не имел что делать. Обхватив себя руками, он медленно прошаркал к кровати и опустился на нее, оставляя между ним и Тони немного места. Устроившись на кровати, он подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками.

Тони неторопливо отложил доклад.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не изрезал весь костюм на ленточки, пока пропадал в ванной?

Питер судорожно замотал головой, чувствуя, как смущение медленно подбирается к нему.

— Прости за «молчанку». Я не должен был говорить так, — сказал Тони.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Питер.

— Это хорошо, значит мы оба сказали то, что на самом деле не имели в виду, — заключил Тони. — Давай попробуем еще раз. Почему ты решил отключить протокол «ходунки»?

Питер, не сводя глаз с колен, лишь пожал плечами.

— Я об этом не подумал. Мне просто было любопытно.

— Я понимаю. Ты импульсивен. Именно поэтому я и установил ходунки.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Питер. Он взломал костюм, потому что устал от того, что все считают его слишком незрелым для серьезных битв. Но сделав это, он показал Тони ровно противоположное: он показал, что слишком незрел, чтобы контролировать самого себя.

Он почувствовал, как рука Тони опустилась ему на плечо.

— Все нормально, шкет, — сказал он. — Ты молод. Нам всем приходилось учиться, и в этом нет ничего такого. Я загрузил в костюм ходунки не потому, что я считаю, что ты не сможешь справиться с ним, а потому что я хотел помочь тебе научиться. Ведь если бы я не хотел, чтобы рано или поздно ты научился работать со всем этим, я бы не стал загружать все эти штуки в твой костюм, верно? Но мы должны двигаться постепенно.

Питер кивнул.

— И если ты _еще хоть раз_ сделаешь что-то подобное, я заберу этот костюм, понял, мелкий?

Питер снова кивнул.

— Ну тогда обнимемся?

Питер улыбнулся и, развернувшись, со вздохом опустил голову на плечо Тони, цепляясь за его кофту одной рукой.

— Мне понравился твой доклад по географии, — заметил Тони, медленно поглаживая Питера по спине.

Питер тихонько хихикнул.

— Ты прикалываешься, — он почти уверен, что _«Построение модели возникновения торнадо с помощью вывода Бейеса»_ — это далеко не сфера интересов Тони.

— Ну, да, — уступил Тони. — Это довольно скучно. Как патруль прошел?

— Хаотично, — признался Питер.

— И не говори. Как насчет того, чтобы пойти и вернуть ходунки на место?

— Ладно, — проворчал Питер, — но может… сменим имя? — рискнул он.

Грудь Тони завибрировала под щекой Питера, когда тот рассмеялся.

— Пусть будет так. Если это удержит тебя от попыток взломать его. Есть идеи?

— Совершенно Невероятно Ошеломительная Бурда, — предложил Питер.

Тони фыркнул.

— Ясно. А коротко — «Сноб», верно? Приятно знать, что ты ценишь всю важность акронимов. Пусть будет СНОБ. Пойдем настраивать, — он похлопал Питера по спине. — Вперед, бери костюм. Хочешь заодно сменить имя и у «радио-няни»?

— Большой Брат, — пробормотал Питер, двигаясь в ванную.

— Да, я слежу за тобой, шкет, — крикнул Тони ему в спину. — Привыкай к этому. Потому что если пострадаешь ты — виноват буду я.

— Нет, не ты, — возразил Питер, возвращаясь с костюмом.

— _Именно_ я. А мне этого не надо. Так что, пожалуйста, береги себя. Ради _меня_. Идет?

— Идет, — просто ответил Питер, следуя за Тони. После сегодняшней катастрофы, у него все равно не было особого желания в ближайшем будущем использовать эти технологии.

Совершенно невероятно ошеломительная бурда…


	9. ЭКСТРА. Чурро

Первый раз это произошло дождливым субботним днем. Питер только-только вернулся в башню с патруля, оставляя на каждом шагу маленькие лужицы воды. Он сразу же поспешил скрыться в своей комнате, чтобы принять душ, но вскоре уже вернулся в гостиную, одетый в одну из своих пижам.

— Как день прошел? — спросил Тони.

— Нормально, — пробормотал Питер, плюхаясь рядом с ним на диван и подпихивая ступни под бедра Тони.

Так всегда: Тони требовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы вытянуть из Питера чуть больше пары слов о прошедшем патруле.

— И много преступлений выдалось на такой дождливый день?

— Не очень.

— Окей. И чем же ты тогда занимался?

— Хм. Помог одному парню, у которого сломалась машина. Так сильно лил дождь…

— Ну он хотя бы сказал тебе "спасибо"?

— Он угостил меня чурро, — пробормотал Питер, обнимая свои колени руками.

— Мило, — сказал Тони, не придавая этому большого значения.

***

Однако мнение его резко изменилось несколько дней спустя, когда Питер вернулся с очередного патруля и рассказал Тони, что он вновь наткнулся на этого парня.

— Он снова угостил меня чурро.

— Мило, — повторил Тони. — А как ты наткнулся на него?

— О, мы оба были на ограблении банка.

— Да что ты? И он оказался одним из грабителей?

Питер тихонько хихикнул, осторожно снимая с запястий шутеры и опуская их на стол.

— Невинный прохожий? Тебе снова пришлось спасать его задницу? Или он в тайне следит за тобой?

Питер просто улыбнулся, и Тони задумался, нет ли у этого ребенка от него каких-то секретов. Всегда так трудно понять. Питер же не особо разговорчивый.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как его зовут?

— Уэйд.

И это все, что Питер сказал по этому поводу.

***

— Питер Паркер не двигается уже более получаса, — сообщила Пятница.

Тони задумчиво промычал, тотчас же выводя на планшет координаты Питера.

— А это плохо?

— Это нетипично. Однако я не получаю каких-либо тревожных сигналов от Карен.

— Похоже, с ним все в порядке. Но я все же звякну ему.

Питер поднял трубку сразу, что означало, что он определенно не был занят каким-то очень серьезным супергеройским делом. На самом деле, Тони даже показалось, что он расслышал на заднем плане фортепьяно.

— Эй, Пит, ты где?

На мгновение повисла пауза.

— Ем чурро, — сказал Питер в конце концов.

— И снова с _Уэйдом_?

Питер согласно угукнул.

— В… — Тони прищурился, глядя в экран, — местечке под названием «La Boquería»?

— Это его территория, — сказал Питер, и Тони по тону понял, что тот цитирует этого парня.

— А какая у этого Уэйда фамилия? — спросил Тони, начиная подозревать что-то нехорошее.

На том конце провода раздался странный шорох.

— А что?

— Да хочу проверить его прошлое. Узнать, сколько подростков он уже заманил к себе обещаниями бесплатных чурро.

Питер фыркнул.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Так докажи, что я ошибаюсь. Назови фамилию.

— Приезжай сюда, — вместо этого предложил Питер.

— _Эй_ , эй, — услышал Тони голос Уэйда. — Чтобы я платил за чурро для миллиардера? Нет уж.

— Я угощаю, — сказал Питер.

***

Ноктюрны Шопена разливались в воздухе, и тошнотворно-сладкий аромат травяного чая и пирога ударил Тони в лицо, стоило ему войти в крошечную пекарню. Там были расшитые скатерти, и салфетки с цветами, и изящные чайные чашечки, и дружелюбный старичок за стойкой, которому, должно быть, было лет восемьдесят, не меньше.

И посреди всей этой милоты сидел Питер, с чашкой чёрного кофе и недоеденным чурро перед ним. А вот напротив сидел…

Тони замер. Он отлично знал, кто это. Дедпул был довольно знаменит в пределах Нью-Йорка.

Тони моргнул, на мгновение вновь обводя помещение взглядом. Пекарня была настоящим оазисом тишины и спокойствия. Несколько столиков были заняты пожилыми леди и джентльменами, которые наслаждались своим чаем и, казалось, совершенно не переживали из-за наличия по соседству двух одетых в маски персонажей, поедающих чурро. Ну, точнее, только Питер ел свой чурро, приподняв маску до самого носа. Дедпул просто откинулся на спинку стула и, по-видимому, что-то напевал себе под нос.

Питер, наконец-то, заметил Тони и, расслабленно улыбнувшись, помахал ему рукой.

Подойдя к столу, Тони приветственно кивнул Питеру, но остался стоять, разглядывая человека в маске, который рискнул пригласить _его_ ребенка на чурро.

— Ой-ой, — сказал Дедпул, — давай-ка мы избавимся от этой хмурой моськи. Ты пришел по адресу. Ты ни за что не ошибешься с местной _кесадильей_.

— Точно. Это же твоя территория, верно?

— Оу, да, — кивнул Дедпул. — мы с владельцем давно знакомы.

— Благодаря всем чурро, что ты съел? — спросил Тони, кидая выразительный взгляд на пустой стол.

— Не могу есть прямо сейчас. Надо беречь товар, детка, — ответил Дедпул, тыча пальцем в свое лицо.

— Как и ему! — выплюнул Тони, указывая на Питера. — Тебе это в голову не приходило? В какие игры ты играешь? Пытаешься заставить его раскрыть свою личность?

— Отставить, капрал. Я всего лишь угощаю его чурро за то, что он помог мне пару раз.

— Что-то мне слабо верится в это.

— Тони, — сказал Питер с упреком в голосе, — Уэйд хороший. Будь с ним поласковее.

Дедпул пожал плечами.

— Что я могу сказать? Пацан мне нравится. Он тихоня, и я ценю это. И, поверь мне, я могу болтать за нас обоих.

— О, в это я _охотно верю_ , — протянул Тони.

— Ты будешь заказывать что-нибудь? — спросил вдруг Дедпул, кивая на старичка за стойкой. — Эрнесто не может жить на одном хлебе, знаешь ли.

— Я угощаю, — повторил Питер с набитым ртом.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы просто отправились домой, — упорствовал Тони.

— Тони, — сказал Питер. — Сядь.

Тони сел.

— Знаешь, — начал Дедпул, закинув ноги на соседний стул и разваливаясь еще вольготнее. — Я охотился за этими придурками _неделями_. На прошлой неделе они, ну надо же, решили ограбить банк. И я стоял там, наблюдал за ними и думал: может мне стоит уйти и доверить это дело полиции? Или наоборот: пойти и перестрелять их всех, пока не нагрянули копы? А что, зрителям такое нравится. И вот я все еще пытаюсь сделать этот нелегкий выбор, когда внезапно что-то красно-синее пролетает мимо меня и крадет мою сцену! Он повязал их этой своей белой дрянью быстрее, чем я успел сказать Джек Робинсон. А затем, _пуф_ , и вот я сижу в этой богом забытой дыре, потому что я ждал этого момента уже несколько месяцев, а теперь внезапно все закончилось. Так что, ну знаешь, я решил, что могу потратить свое время, угощая нашего трудяжку-супергероя чурро.

— А ты не можешь найти себе друзей своего возраста, чтобы играть с ними?

Питер сердито нахмурился.

— Тони! Вот вечно ты смущаешь меня на глазах моих друзей.

Тони даже не нашелся с ответом.

— Но твой старик прав, — заметил Уэйд. — Если бы у меня были дети, я бы тоже не разрешал им тусоваться с народным мстителем в маске.

Тони хотел было сказать, что вряд ли Дедпула можно назвать «народным мстителем», учитывая все то, что он успел натворить в этом городе. Но он ничего не сказал, потому что этот _народный мститель_ , похоже, неожиданно согласился с ним, и Тони хотелось узнать, что из этого выйдет.

— Но мы же похожи, — заметил Питер.

— Так мило, что ты так считаешь, — хихикнул Уэйд. — Малыш, по шкале «Какая лапочка», где я находился бы в самом низу, а маленький крольчонок в самом верху, ты был бы _выше_ крольчонка, — он снова повернулся к Тони. — Не напрягайся, богатенький наш. Скоро я найду себе новое занятие. Но если я вдруг когда-нибудь вновь опять окажусь здесь и угощу твоего малыша-паучка чурро, не сбрасывай на меня все силы ФБР, прошу.

— Ага, ладно, — уступил Тони. — Возможно, я был немного строг. Просто я должен следить за тем, чтобы ребенок был в безопасности. А у тебя не самая дружелюбная репутация.

Дедпул фыркнул.

— Серьёзно? Боже, стоило всего лишь _один раз_ ударить сироту, и вот ты уже не «дружелюбный». И что же сделать этому парню, чтобы заслужить немного доверия?

— Купить еще чурро, — сказал Питер, с невинной улыбкой отодвигая от себя уже пустую тарелку.

— Похоже, следующий раунд за мной, — пробормотал Тони, доставая бумажник.


End file.
